Pokemon Mysteries Kanto
by silver striker
Summary: A journey of three new trainers through the Kanto region. As they meet elite four past and present. As well as pokedex holders, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. Takes place 10 years after Red's journey through Kanto.
1. The Journey Begins

Chapter 1

The start of it all

It was early morning in the Kanto regions very own Pallet Town. Just as the sun was rising Professor Oak heard two voices from the other side of the lab yell, "WE are here to pick up our first Pokémon professor." Oak turned to see two boys at the age of ten. One was tall for his age with a well build and long untamed hair, his name was Kyle. The other was short and skinny with short hair, named Christian. Oak had watched the two of them grow up, if one of them was there the other was not far behind. They raced to get to the table holding three Pokeballs.

In the Pokeballs were the starter Pokémon. First there was Bulbasaur, a Grass and Poison type Pokémon. Bulbasaur was a laid back Pokémon but had a lot of potential and strength. Next was Squirtle the Water type Pokémon. Squirtle was a bit of a prankster always finding some sort of trouble to get into. Finally there was Charmander, the fire type Pokémon. Charmander was a Pokémon Oak was reluctant to give out, it had many health problems, but unfortunately one trainer was going to have to get it.

As the two boys approached Oak thought about what they had just told him yesterday. Christian wanted to follow in the footsteps of another Pokedex holder Red. Red had gotten his Charmander from this very lab just ten years ago, which meant more than likely Christian would do the same. While Kyle dreamed of becoming a pro Pokémon comedian. With how Squirtle always acted it was no surprise when Kyle took Squirtle. After being handed their Pokedexs the two young boys were on their way.

It wasn't until past noon that the third boy showed up. If the professor had not been waiting he would have not heard the boy come in. He was a quiet and fragile boy always watching over the other two. Oak remembered 5 years ago this boy took the blame for Christian and Kyle when they let loose a hoard of Tauros into Oaks lab. The boy had spent 4 months helping out at the lab while the two who caused the trouble enjoyed the warm summer air. The boy was named Brad, he had just missing the recieval date of his first Pokémon by one day last year, so he was already nearing the age of 11.

Brad walked to the other side of the lab knowing well that only one Pokémon was remaining. Throughout the day he had tried to avoid this place. He didn't want to go on a journey, he wanted to stay in Pallet, and he didn't want a Pokémon. To be exact he hated the idea of even having one. In the end his mother forced him in saying that Christian and Kyle would not last a day without his help. So reluctantly he picked up the Pokeball containing Bulbasaur, got his Pokedex, thanked the professor and headed his way north to Route 1.

Meanwhile well of the beaten path we find Christian already in his first battle against a wild Pidgey. After a while and a quick realization that his Charmander knows ember the battle was won. As Christian recalled Charmander, he heard grumbling that sounded loud enough to be a Snorlax, and realized that it was just about lunch time. So he and Kyle sat down to eat lunch only to realize that neither of them had brought anything to eat. "We can't go back now, we said we wouldn't be back until we became champions!" Kyle said exhaustingly. And as such the two headed back on their way.

After a bit of searching with the help of their Pokémon, Christian and Kyle came across some wild Berries. Taking a chance they each grabbed a handful, while saying, "Bottoms Up!" After filling themselves as well as their Pokémon up on wild berries they went on the way. They soon came across a flock of wild Pidgey. After defeating them the two friends heard what they thought to be thunder. They recalled their Pokémon, and headed into a nearby cave. Behind them thunder struck and a boulder fell trapping them in the cave.

On the other side of the cave was Brad and his Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was eagerly eating some of the handmade Pokémon food while Brad was watching his dinner cook on an open fire. The thunder struck right outside the entrance by them, and caused Bulbasaur to jump a bit. Brad was used to sounds like that by now. While working at the professor's lab he worked with many electric Pokémon and the bolts no longer scared him. As Bulbasaur finished his meal he bounded towards Brad's side to nap by the warmth of his trainer, completely oblivious to the hatred his trainer had towards him.

Both jumped as they heard a boulder fall in the distance, and were shocked to see another two trainers walking towards them. Deciding now a good of time as ever to train against something stronger than a level 3 Pidgey, Christian challenged Brad to a one on one battle. Brad reached for a Pokeball on his belt and sent out Mankey. This Mankey had ruined his dinner once already, so Brad caught it to get rid of the nuisance.

Battle Scene

"Mankey use Scratch!" Brad shouted as the Mankey charged forward. "Charmander dodge and use Ember!" Christian quickly replied. Tired out from the many battles and the low nutrition berries Charmander just barely moved out the way of the attack and could only produce a puff of smoke. Brad saw this and returned Mankey.

Battle Scene Over

"Don't think you won that battle, I'm surprised that little thing can stand! Did you ever even think about what putting your Pokémon through constant battles will do to it?" Brad exclaimed while digging through his backpack. He soon found what he was looking for, Fire Pokémon food. He threw the can at Christian and said try this to help the little guy. He did the same to Kyle with a can of food meant for water Pokémon. "My mom was right you two can't last a day alone without my help. I hate the idea of this journey, but I still don't want you two dead so you have yourselves another traveling partner.

End of Chapter

Brad

Bulbasaur

Tackle Growl Leech Seed

Mankey

Scratch Leer

Christian

Charmander

Scratch Leer Ember

Kyle

Squirtle

Tackle Tail Whip Bubble


	2. What Makes a Team

Chapter 2

What makes a team?

The next morning the three trainers went off on their way towards Viridian City. Shortly before entering the city the three of them had stopped. In front of them was what looked like two small rhinos? The Pokedex confirmed that it was a Nidoran Male and a Nidoran Female. Kyle and Christian simultaneously sent out Squirtle and Charmander respectively.

Battle Scene

"Charmander use Ember on the Male Nidoran!" Shouted Christian with enthusiasm. This time the flames connected with the intended target and dealt a fair amount of damage. "Squirtle use Bubble on the Female Nidoran!" said Kyle. The bubbles floated towards the Nidoran and were taken away by a gust of wind. "Let's try something else than." Kyle stated as he pulled out 2 Pokeballs. "Squirtle return! Go Pidgey!" The small Pigeon Pokémon looked a bit tougher than most of the ones Brad had faced, while Christian recognized it as the leader of the flock they had just fought yesterday. He was surprised Kyle actually caught one. "Pidgey, use Air Cutter!" "Charmander use Ember!" The two attacks hit the intended Pokémon weakening both greatly. "Pokeball Go!" Christian and Kyle said in unison.

Battle Scene Over

After the dual capture was finished Brad led the other two towards the Pokémon center. Brad had learned much of this town's layout on his errands for Professor Oak throughout the years. This time was different he wasn't turning back around to head home. Now he was, while not by his own choice on a journey. While at the Pokémon Center Christian registered for the Kanto Pokémon League. He was told that there were 8 gym badges needed to enter the league. The nurse also mentioned that the closest gym with a gym leader currently at it was at Pewter city, just through the Viridian Forest. After leaving the Pokémon Center and started heading out towards the Viridian forest through Route 2. After a bit the three stopped for lunch.

Brad pulled out the food as Christian and Kyle had an idea. The two stepped away from where Brad was cooking and threw out a Pokeball each. But before they could even announce an attack a Mankey came charging at them taking out both Nidorans in a single sweep. Christian and Kyle turn to see Brad holding Mankey's pokeball with an angry look on his face. "DO YOU REALLY THINK IT IS A GOOD IDEA TO BATTLE RIGHT NOW? THE VIRIDIAN FOREST HAS PLENTY OF CHANCES TO BATTLE TRAINERS AND WILD POKÉMON ALIKE! NOW HELP ME SET UP LUNCH OR I WILL LET MANKEY HAVE ANOTHER GO!" Brad shouted, as Christian and Kyle hurriedly checked on their Pokémon before helping set up for lunch.

Thankfully neither Nidoran was too injured. During lunch Brad decided to explain a bit more of why he stopped the battle. "Anyone could have noticed that those two Pokémon like each other. Even under your control I highly doubt that they would fight each other. Even if they did the battle wouldn't get very far." Brad said. Then turning directly towards Christian. "Speaking of battle ideas how are you going to win your first gym battle? It's a rock type gym and the best move you have is Nidoran's Double Kick. After he goes down all you have is Charmander." "Wait! How do you know Nidoran even knows that move?" Christian shot back but obviously confused. "Your Pokedex can show you what moves your Pokémon know, you DID know that right?" Brad asked starting to worry that these two were way over their heads.

After lunch they packed up and returned their Pokémon into the Pokeballs. As they entered the Viridian forest it turned fairly dark, very little light made it through the dense cover of trees above them. Looking around there were all sorts of Pokémon they didn't see much in Pallet Town. After walking around for a bit Brad turned around to see that Christian and Kyle were nowhere to be found. "No big deal" Brad thought to himself. "Christian has Charmander, and Kyle has Pidgey. It's mostly bugs in here, and even then the only other native Pokémon is so rare I doubt they will see it. As long as they keep heading straight they should be fine. '_Where's my mommy. I'm so hungry I hope she comes back soon.' "_Who said that? Where are you? What do you want from me?" Brad asked but there was no one around. A crack of a stick made him soon jump.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Kyle soon realized that his new friend Brad and his lifelong friend Christian were nowhere to be found. "Great" Kyle thought to himself. "First natural maze and we are already separated." Kyle quickly sent out Pidgey for a birds-eye view and for some company. While he was an only child, it didn't mean he liked being alone. In fact he hated it, that's why he always hung out with Christian. His thoughts were sent to a halt when he was jumped by four shadowy figures. Everything suddenly went dark as Kyle heard the flapping of Pidgey's wings racing towards him.

In the far off corner of the forest. Christian was digging through bushes. "I'll show him! He thinks he knows everything well I will beat this gym leader with no problem. I don't care what it takes. I will find the rare Pokémon that lives in this forest and use it to beat the gym leader in Pewter City. He saw a Yellow blur out of the corner of his eye than another and another. Christian soon realized that he was well outnumbered and surrounded with no current means of escape.

End of Chapter

Brad

Bulbasaur

Tackle Growl Leech Seed

Mankey

Scratch Leer Rage

Christian

Charmander

Scratch Leer Ember

Nidoran Male

Poison Sting Focus Energy Double Kick

Kyle

Squirtle

Tackle Tail Whip Bubble

Pidgey

Tackle Gust Air Cutter Sand Attack

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy


	3. Brad in the Viridian Forest

Chapter 3

Brad in the Viridian Forest

'_Where's my mommy. I'm so hungry I hope she comes back soon.' "_Who said that? Where are you? What do you want from me?" Brad asked but there was no one around. A crack of a stick made him soon jump. Brad quickly turned around still nothing. He soon felt a tug on his belt as he watched a string pull away Mankey's pokeball. "Great now I just have this useless thing to help me until I get Mankey back. Brad took the Chase after Mankey's pokeball not noticing a baby Caterpie coming out of the bushes.

As he continued the chase Brad came across a man that looked to be in his mid-thirties with a Butterfree and 2 Beedrill beside him. Brad saw in his hand Mankey's pokeball. This was not good Brad was outnumbered 3 to one. On top of that Bulbasaur only knew tackle and leech seed great amount of work that those will do. He had no choice though he had to get Mankey back. "Go Bulbasaur!"

Battle Scene

"Bulbasaur start off by firing a leech seed at all three of them." Brad commanded. Doing as told still oblivious to his trainers hate Bulbasaur managed to hit both of the Beedrills before the Butterfree knocked it away. "Now let me show you how a true trainer attacks! Beedrill both of you use twin needle, and Butterfree you use tackle attack." The man said. Bulbasaur was knocked into a tree a few feet behind Brad. Even though Brad didn't want to admit it he felt bad for the little guy.

Out of nowhere came another string shot grabbing Mankey's pokeball again. "Really again! The thing isn't that rare why does everyone, want my Mankey!?" Brad turned to see the culprit, but instead saw a Caterpie on his shoulder with Mankey's pokeball in its mouth. "Thanks little guy" Brad said as he reached for the pokeball. Caterpie then jumped down soon followed by Mankey and a now slightly recovered Bulbasaur joined the fight. Making it an even three on three match. Brad knew better that that though. His three Pokémon were nothing compared to the older man's Pokémon. "Mankey use rage! Bulbasaur and Caterpie use tackle!" Brad commanded as if he had been doing this for years.

The three attacks collided along with the draining from leech seed knocking out one of the man's Beedrills. "Beedrill use Twin Needle again and Butterfree use Sleep Powder!" All three Pokémon were put to sleep as Beedrill hit both Caterpie and Bulbasaur into the same tree as before. Suddenly Mankey woke up. Brad Pokedex started going wild. "Some Mankey have the ability insomnia making it so that they cannot fall asleep in battle." I think this just gave me the upper hand Mankey use…" "Beedrill don't let him attack use Twin Needle Again!" The man said. "Really is that your only tactic? Twin Needle? Really your Beedrill has to know some better moves." Brad said to the man. The aftershock of the hit sent Mankey tumbling into the same tree as the others.

The fourth knock on the tree mad a large amount of leaves fall and Brad got an idea as he saw a green aura appear around Bulbasaur. "Thanks for the help mister." Brad said confidently. "Now Bulbasaur use Solar Beam." A beam of light shot out of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit the man's two Pokémon straight on. "I won't forget this you will pay, one day you will pay." The man said maniacally while running off.

Battle Scene Over

Brad quickly went over to the Pokémon lying under the tree. With a quick potion on them all three were looking much better. Brad realized that he owed the little Caterpie big time, and before he could even ask Caterpie started to glow. It was evolving into a Metapod! After it was done evolving Brad asked if it wanted to join the team which it happily agreed. After a bit more walking Brad found the exit and decided to head to the Pokémon center to wait for Christian and Kyle hoping that they were already there.

End of Chapter

Brad

Bulbasaur

Tackle Growl Leech Seed Solar Beam

Mankey

Scratch Leer Rage Low Kick

Metapod

Tackle String Shot Harden

Christian

Charmander

Scratch Leer Ember

Nidoran Male

Poison Sting Focus Energy Double Kick

Kyle

Squirtle

Tackle Tail Whip Bubble

Pidgey

Tackle Gust Air Cutter Sand Attack

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy


	4. Kyle in The Viridian Forest

Chapter 4

Kyle in the Viridian Forest

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Kyle soon realized that his new friend Brad and his lifelong friend Christian were nowhere to be found. "Great" Kyle thought to himself. "First natural maze and we are already separated." Kyle quickly sent out Pidgey for a birds-eye view and for some company. While he was an only child, it didn't mean he liked being alone. In fact he hated it, that's why he always hung out with Christian. His thoughts were sent to a halt when he was jumped by four shadowy figures. Everything suddenly went dark as Kyle heard the flapping of Pidgey's wings racing towards him.

"What is that thing?" one voice said. Pesky bird mind your own business we just caught a freaky looking bug. "Wait WHAT!" Kyle punched a hole in the bag then came charging out. "JUST WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I AM A BUG?" Kyle shouted. "Well if you aren't a bug then you're a trainer so how about a battle. For the first time Kyle saw he was now in an open part of the forest perfect for battles. The first boy sent out a Bellsprout. The second boy sent out a Sandshrew. The third boy sent out a Spearow. The final boy sent out a Gloom. Before Kyle got the chance to send out Squirtle, Pidgey swooped into battle.

Battle Scene

"Pidgey, Let's start off strong with Air Cutter!" Kyle commanded. Pidgey pulled its wings together to prep for the attack. "Bellsprout Vine Whip!" "Sandshrew Dig!" "Spearow Peck!" "Gloom Sweet Scent!" The four boys commanded but it was already too late the Air Cutter hit both Bellsprout and Gloom knocking them out in a single hit. "Now, how about we even these odds up a little bit, Go Squirtle!" Kyle stated. The small blue Pokémon came out of its pokeball spinning… literally into the hole after Sandshrew. As the attack from Spearow hit Pidgey, Kyle realized he was still out matched.

That Spearow is strong, and none of my Pokémon know anything that can hurt it enough. "Sandshrew come out of the ground and use Metal claw on that puny Pidgey. The Sandshrew jumped out of the hole and clawed Pidgey. A direct hit. "From the two trainers with grass Pokémon, "Go Growlithe and Ratata!" "Come on out Farfetch'd and Geodude!" Now Kyle was in trouble these kids had a lot more Pokémon than he could handle. "Okay I gotta even the odds somehow but Nidoran has no battle experience. Suddenly he saw another two Pokeballs come flying out. "Go Onix!" "I choose you Mankey!"

"Hey no fair you guys have more Pokémon out than me!" Kyle shot at his opponents. "NO we don't said the one with an Onix. I have 2 out. Billy has 2 out. Jake has 2 out. Mark has 2 out. And you have 2 out. It's completely fair." The smallest one said. "Great logic won't work so let's try raw power. Squirtle use Water Gun and Rapid Spin at once. Pidgey you use Gust!" Kyle shouted. The spinning water gun hit all four intended Pokémon. Geodude and Sandshrew were already down, but Onix and Growlithe still had fight left in them. The gust hit both Mankey and Ratata knocking them into each other in the process.

"Spearow use Aerial Ace! Farfetch'd you do the same! Onix Bind! Growlithe use Tackle!" The four boys shouted. "Squirtle use Withdraw and hide in you shell. Pidgey into the air quickly!" Kyle said thinking on his feet. He couldn't win like this he needed a plan. That's it! "Squirtle use Water Gun but stay in your shell. Pidgey you… wait Pidgey what's happening to you?" A strong light had engulfed Pidgey as it started to grow. When the light had faded a Pidgeotto was in its place. "Okay then let's try…" Kyle said as he looked at Pidgeotto's new moves. "Pidgeotto use Steel Wing!" Her wings took on a metallic look as she dove down at the Pokémon.

Battle Scene Over

Pidgeotto hadn't felt like this since her mother was alive. She was happy. She was happy to be participating in such a tough battle, happy to have friends like Squirtle and Nidoran, but most of all she was happy to have found a trainer that cares like Kyle does. After their Pokémon were defeated the four boys returned their Pokémon then started running calling for their Mommies. Kyle decided to follow them hoping they would lead him out of the forest. They did, sort of. After a while they started following Kyle and Pidgeotto all wanting to get a ride.

After arriving in Pewter City Kyle made sure that the boys got home. He then headed to the Pokémon center, only to see Brad outside with his Bulbasaur, Mankey, and some third Pokémon. Kyle ran up to Brad and they soon realized Christian was still nowhere to be seen and it was getting dark out. The two trainers and their Pokémon quickly went back into the forest to find their missing friend.

End of Chapter

Brad

Bulbasaur

Tackle Growl Leech Seed Solar Beam

Mankey

Scratch Leer Rage Low Kick

Metapod

Tackle String Shot Harden

Christian

Charmander

Scratch Leer Ember

Nidoran Male

Poison Sting Focus Energy Double Kick

Kyle

Squirtle

Withdraw Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble

Pidgeotto

Tackle Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy


	5. Christian in the Viridian Forest

Chapter 5

Christian in the Viridian Forest

In the far off corner of the forest, Christian was digging through bushes. "I'll show him! He thinks he knows everything well I will beat this gym leader with no problem. I don't care what it takes. I will find the rare Pokémon that lives in this forest and use it to beat the gym leader in Pewter City. He saw a Yellow blur out of the corner of his eye than another and another. Christian soon realized that he was well outnumbered and surrounded with no current means of escape. "Charmander, Nidoran Go!" Christian said as he prepared for the onslaught of Pikachu's.

Battle Scene

"Charmander use Ember on that side! Nidoran you use Poison Sting on the other… oh no." 10 Thunderbolts went straight towards Nidoran knocking him out in one hit. It was now just Charmander against an army of Pikachu. "Humph!" Christian said. "It doesn't matter me and Charmander have enough power to take down all these Pikachu at once. I just thought it would be good experience for Nidoran." Christian thought as the number of Pikachu defeated went up to 15. He just had to prove that he didn't need that Brad guy's help. Red went on his journey alone, and look at where he is. The top of the top.

Meanwhile at the other edge of the forest.

"Butterfree we need your help." Brad said as he released the Pokémon. Metapod had just evolved before they left to find Christian so it should be able to help them get through the forest. "Butterfree, one of our friends is in here can you ask some of the other Pokémon if they have seen a trainer with a Charmander?" Brad asked. Butterfree nodded showing he understood and went off with Pidgeotto close behind. "Come on Brad. We can help look as well those two should be fine on their own." Kyle said.

In the distance a man stood with a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder wondering how this would all turn out. Were these this year's Pokedex holders sent out by Professor Oak? "I thought he said that he wasn't giving out that Charmander just yet. For the one kid's sake I sure hope that Charmander has gotten better to the point that it can battle for a while. That is if it isn't already dead." The man said to himself.

Back with Christian

"Where are all of these Pikachu even coming from? I feel like Charmander has defeated a hundred of them and they are still coming." Christian looked over Charmander was not looking to good, but it was still putting up a fight. Unfortunately its heart wasn't going too much longer. "Come On Charmander! You can DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" A fiery red aura surrounded Christian and Charmander as he said this. "Now Charmander use Flamethrower!" Charmander's tiny heart filled with passion and fury and started going crazy. It soon shot out a flamethrower that could only be compared to a Charizard's own Flamethrower.

With Butterfree and Pidgeotto

"Have you seen a boy with a Charmander? No, well than have you seen my Mommy? Oh okay thanks anyway." Butterfree said disappointed and turned to Pidgeotto. She was currently plucking her feathers. "Listen kid I have fought that Charmander first hand it's strong enough to hold its own. On top of that why do you keep asking about your mommy?" Pidgeotto said with a huff. "Brad said to ask around about Charmander, and why not ask about my mommy while I'm at it?" Butterfree replied not realizing Pidgeotto didn't exactly care. "Listen kid you're nice, but that leaf didn't know, neither did the rock, or the bush, or the tree. How about we ask something that can actually reply to us like a Caterpie or a Weedle." Said Pidgeotto coyly. "Okay let's go ask some Caterpie." Butterfree said once again oblivious to the fact that Pidgeotto was not paying attention.

With Kyle and Brad

"Kyle it's getting late we should find our Pokémon and try again tomorrow." Brad said with a yawn. "Just a few more minutes and then, wait did you see that?" Kyle asked excitedly. "See what? The bright light yeah. Think it could be Christian?" Brad said. "Only one way to find out!" Kyle said dragging Brad behind him.

With Butterfree and Pidgeotto

"Come on kid I would know that cry anywhere the Charmander trainer is this way.

With Christian

"Over 500 Pikachu down and you still have more? Okay then. Charmeleon use Metal Claw!" The attack struck and sent another Pikachu flying. Out of the corner of his eye Christian saw something yellow before he could react it was charging straight towards him. Christian braced for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Brad and Mankey stopping the Pikachu. "Thought you could use some help. Have you found the pack's leader yet?" Brad said while grunting. Suddenly another yellow blue but this time Kyle and Squirtle had stopped it. "This is your fight not ours! Heal Charmeleon then catch the leader!" Kyle said with a grunt.

Suddenly another two yellow blurs this time Butterfree and Pidgeotto stopped them from hitting Charmeleon. "Hi friend! Are you okay?" said Butterfree excited he stopped a charging Pikachu. "Get up you fool! When my flock attacked there was no time for resting and there isn't time now!" Christian realized that he was wrong about Brad. Brad was still a know it all, but he only said what he did to help. Suddenly another yellow blur with a metallic tail came crashing down. This Pikachu seemed bigger than the others.

Restart Battle Scene

"Charmeleon let's go! Start off with a Flamethrower!" Christian shouted. The flames hit the Pikachu head on and caused serious damage. After a while the battle had ended with a new Pokémon added to the team.

Back at the Pokémon center.

"Listen Christian I'm sorry about what I said earlier I was just trying to help." Brad said solemnly. "Its fine I guess I over reacted a bit anyways." Christian said meekly.

End of Chapter

Brad

Bulbasaur

Tackle Growl Leech Seed Solar Beam

Mankey

Scratch Leer Rage Low Kick

Butterfree

Tackle String Shot Harden

Christian

Charmeleon

Scratch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidoran Male

Poison Sting Focus Energy Double Kick

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail

Kyle

Squirtle

Withdraw Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble

Pidgeotto

Tackle Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy


	6. Battlig Brock for the Boulder Badge

Chapter 6

Battling Brock for the Boulder Badge

It had only been 4 days since Brad, Christian, and Kyle left Pallet Town but when they called home the next morning it felt like longer. Their moms were so proud to hear about the adventures they already had and Pokémon they had caught. After they finished calling, Brad ordered some breakfast, and Christian called Professor Oak to say he was going to challenge Brock. While that was happening Kyle saw 4 all too familiar faces.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here." Kyle said as he kneeled down to talk to his 'kid-nappers'. "Mr. Kyle we heard you talking about your friend challenging Brock and we wanted to watch! Yeah we don't get to watch many trainers battle! We only wish it was you challenging him! Yeah!" The four boys said. "Well I don't see a problem with that." Christian said as he walked up behind Kyle. "So these are the four tough guys that bagged you because they thought you were a bug? They are like 4 years old!" Christian said about to crack up. "THEY CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD OKAY!" Kyle shot back.

Brad had heard all the commotion and decided to get food for the kids and Pokémon and them all eat outside. Once outside the Pokeballs went flying. "Go Bulbasaur, Mankey, and Butterfree! It's time to eat!" said Brad. "Squirtle, Pidgeotto, Nidoran time to shake off that sleep!" said Kyle as he released his Pokémon. "Charmeleon, Nidoran, Pikachu let's go! We've got a big day ahead of us!" Christian said when he released his Pokémon. Throughout breakfast the kids went around and ohhed and ahhed all nine of the Pokémon. "I've decided who I'm going to use. I'll start with Charmeleon then save Nidoran for back up." Christian stated.

After breakfast all seven of the boys headed off to the gym. Once inside Kyle and Brad led the preschoolers to the stands to watch the match. "So challenger what is your name and how many badges do you have?" said Brock "I am Christian from Pallet town and this will be my first badge!" Christian stated boldly. "Very well than Christian I shall use these two Pokémon. Go Geodude!" yelled Brock as the match started.

Battle Scene

"Go Charmeleon" Christian yelled as he threw a pokeball into the arena. Out popped Charmeleon who instantly let loose a flamethrower to make its presence known to all. "Charmeleon use Metal Claw!" "Geodude use dig!" "After it Charmeleon use flamethrower in the hole!" Christian shouted. Sure enough, out from the ground came a fire pillar with Geodude right in the middle of it. Now Charmeleon let's finish this off quick use Metal Claw." Christian said feeling sure of an easy win. "Geodude use defense curl, then rollout." Brock shouted

Unknown to everyone there was a man in the far corner of the gym in the shadows watching the match. "So the kid and his Charmeleon did survive the forest. I wonder how well they will fair against Brock. What do you think Pikachu?" The man said. _'Personally I don't see why we are here we should be back on the mountain training instead of watching a little league match.' _"I know you want to train but one day this kid might be challenging us you heard what Sabrina said. _"The next boy to get a Charmander will have it control a great power by the time it is a Charizard. That trainer will be the first of your many defeats." Sabrina said._ "What kind of power does this kid hold? How will he end up beating me with a Pokémon as weak as his is?"

"You put up a good fight, but you forgot about Geodude's last move. Geodude grab onto Charmeleon and use self-Destruct!" Brock commanded and with that the first part of the match was over. Both Charmeleon and Geodude were out cold. "Charmeleon return! Go Nidoran!" Christian said as he switched Pokémon. "You put up a good fight Geodude now return. Go Onix!" Kyle recognized this Pokémon from the battle yesterday except that this Onix was much bigger. "Nidoran use double Kick." "Onix use Bide!" "Double Kick Again! Yes his Onix is almost down! Now let's finish it off with another double kick." Christian said excitedly that he was about to win his first badge. "Onix release the stored up energy!" Brock said

Before Nidoran could land another kick, Onix swatted it away with its tail. Nidoran slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. "Good attempt for your first try kid better luck next time." Brock said about to recall Onix. "NO!" Christian yelled. "This isn't over yet right Nidoran?" Nidoran nodded than started to glow. When the light faded a Pokémon about 2.5 times the size of Nidoran stood in its place. A quick check on the Pokedex confirmed that it was now a Nidorhino, and also had a few new moves up its sleeve.

"Okay Nidorhino let's do this! Sludge Bomb then double kick." Christian commanded. Nidorhino enhanced speed made it zoom around the battlefield. Until striking Onix making the rock snake fall to the ground. "Wait to go Nidorhino!" Christian yelled as he went to hug it. Brock walked forward and held out his hand showing the boulder badge and the TM for Rock Tomb. "Here you go you earned it. The next gym is past Mount Moon in Cerulean City. With battle skills like yours I'm sure you will be fine." Brock said proud of the battle that just happened.

End of Chapter

Brad

Bulbasaur

Tackle Growl Leech Seed Solar Beam

Mankey

Scratch Leer Rage Low Kick

Butterfree

Tackle String Shot Harden

Christian

Charmeleon

Scratch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Focus Energy Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail

Kyle

Squirtle

Withdraw Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble

Pidgeotto

Tackle Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy


	7. The Mysterious Mount Moon

Chapter 7

The Mysterious Mount Moon

It had been 2 days since the gym battle against Brock and Christian was still beaming with excitement. There hadn't been very many trainers on the walk here but the terrain was definitely not made for travelers. By the time they had made it to the Pokémon center outside of the entrance they were all about to crash. When they stepped inside Brad ordered a room while Christian and Kyle collapsed on the couch. The next morning feeling refreshed and ready to go our 3 heroes went on their way into Mount Moon.

While they made their way through the mountain they were challenged by three trainers to a three on three no swap out battle.

Battle Scene

"Go Bulbasaur! Go Charmeleon! Go Squirtle!" said Brad Christian and Kyle as they released their trusty starter Pokémon. "Go Clefable! Come on out Rhydon! I choose you Golduck!" said the three mysterious trainers. "Charmeleon use Flamethrower of Clefable!" said Christian. "Clefable dodge and use Pound!" The Clefable did not have enough time to react and was very quickly burned to a crisp. "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on Golduck!" Brad said. "Golduck get out of the way with aqua jet." Unfortunately things ended even worse for Golduck. While it did manage to pull of its attack, Golduck spun right into Bulbasaur's vines. "Squirtle use Bubble beam on Rhydon!" The third trainer did not even get to call an attack before his Rhydon was defeated.

End Battle Scene

"Don't you think that was a little odd?" Brad said questioningly. "What do you mean?" replied Kyle. "Well they had 3 fully evolved Pokémon and pretty powerful ones at that, but we beat them all in one hit." Brad said. "So what WE are awesome. That's why we won." Christian announced proudly. "Still it seemed like they didn't even try I mean Pound really it should have known more than that." Brad said coyly. "Another thing did either of you notice that our Pokedex didn't register any of them as seen Pokémon." Brad said inquisitively. "Maybe something is wrong with them? We can have them looked at when we get to Cerulean City." Kyle said reassuringly.

"I believe I can explain those answers, if you would let me." A voice from the shadows said. Out stepped a young man who looked about 20. "You see 10 years ago I came through here at about the same time right now is what many scientists like to call moon season." As he said this his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and sized up the other Pokémon. This 'moon' season is when the moons ray is strong enough that it can evolve a Clefairy without the need for a moon stone. Unfortunately to an untrained mind it can also make you go insane." It is a dangerous time to be in the mountain especially for an extended period of time. Now follow me I will lead you to a safer location.

The man led our 3 heroes through the mountain to the far exit. You should be good from here just head east and you will reach Cerulean City in no time. With that the man disappeared. Right before Cerulean city there was a police check. Apparently some thieves were heard to be around so everyone is getting their I.D. checked. Christian went through okay. Kyle followed suit and no problems. When they scanned Brad's trainer I.D. though, no info came up on their database of ever being born. While Brad was being patted down a man with untidy hair wearing a blue polo and khakis came up and said that Brad was okay. He was under witness protection and had an untraceable I.D. for that reason. The man introduced himself as Bill and told Brad to come meet him at his house tomorrow to talk.

With that the three headed on their way although slightly curious as to why Brad's I.D. was unregistered. They grew up knowing each other to some extent so unless Brad was under witness protection since he moved to Pallet Town when he was two years old Bill wasn't telling the whole truth. After getting to Cerulean City they decided to separate for tomorrow to train then meet back up for Christian's gym battle. Brad would head north to see Bill, and get some answers. Kyle would head east and try to explore Mount Moon a bit more, as well as study about the moon season. While Christian would head west to train up against Pokémon living in the ocean, and maybe find the thieves.

End of Chapter

Brad

Bulbasaur

Tackle Vine Whip Leech Seed Solar Beam

Mankey

Scratch Leer Rage Low Kick

Butterfree

Tackle String Shot Harden

Christian

Charmeleon

Scratch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Focus Energy Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail

Kyle

Squirtle

Withdraw Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeotto

Tackle Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy


	8. Kyle and the Cloaked Man

Chapter 8

Kyle and the cloaked man

At the west exit of Cerulean City, we find Kyle going through the police check once again. "Glad, Brad didn't come this way. It was enough trouble last time." Kyle thought to himself as he got his things back. With that he made the hard trek back to Mount Moon. 'Just who was that man in the cave yesterday? I need to know why he did what he did!' Kyle thought as he finally reached the entrance. Kyle stepped through the cave entrance and started to fall for another 10 feet. _Seriously play the games, the exit of Mount Moon is a ladder that leads right out to a door, and it's kind of dangerous. _

"Ow!" Kyle yelled as he hit the bottom of the ladder, hard! "You all right there? Wait a minute I thought I told you it was dangerous in here!" the cloaked man from before said. Kyle was right the man was here! "I'm fine just forgot it was a ladder entrance. I wanted to talk to you and figured my best chance to find you was here." Kyle said. "Well you are just in time for lunch, why don't you join us. You must be hungry after climbing back up here. _There are 4, one-way mandatory cliffs between the mountain and Cerulean so yeah a hard trek back. _

Kyle looked around, the man had a whole team of strong Pokémon. There was a Pikachu, a Poliwrath, a Charizard, a Snorlax, a blue stag beetle Pokémon, and some weird purple cat-like Pokémon. Kyle then released his three Pokémon, Go Squirtle! Come on out Pidgeotto! Rise and shine Nidoran!" Kyle said. "Come on lunch is over here, it's not exactly tasty, but it does the trick." The man said with a chuckle. He was right, just the smell of it tasted like a gloom. It was some sort of soup at least that was what it looked like.

"So why do you want to know more about me?" The man asked. "Well you were there when we needed you, and a trainer of your skill wouldn't normally be here even for something as rare as what is going on." Kyle said while trying to chew a bit of his food. "Well I got word of Team Rocket starting to re organize around here. So I came to give a hand. They attacked Mount Moon when I was here last so I figured this was a good place to start. I'm not alone either. Misty is checking to the east of Cerulean. Brock has the other side of the mountain blocked off. Bill has some Pokémon patrolling the north. Then there is Lt. Surge an ex-rocket but a man I now have come to trust. He is blocking the south with apparently just one Pokémon and himself." The man said. "How do we know we can trust the guy if he was with team rocket before?" Kyle asked.

"Well ten years ago, I and the other new Pokedex holders stopped team rocket. We almost failed until the three highest ranking officers rebelled and attacked their leader. All three of them being gym leaders made them hard to beat. They saved my life so I feel I owe it to trust them." The man said. "We should get going if I am correct Team Rocket should be trying to repeat what they did last time soon." The man recalled all but Pikachu, while Kyle recalled all three of his Pokémon. "Okay where are we going?" Kyle asked inquisitively. "The summit. Where the Clefairy crater is." The man said.

"Here we are now lay low Team Rocket could be anywhere." The man said. "Wait if the meteor is gone then what are they after?" Kyle asked. "You know you ask a lot of questions. Anyway if my sources are correct, every moon season a new meteor appears. If so then no doubt Team rocket will be after that meteor!" the man said. After a half hour just as predicted a meteor fell and landed right in the crater. Right on cue seemingly out of nowhere 6 rocket grunt came out of the shadows. The man jumped up and shouted, "Hey! Remember me?"

Battle Scene

"Golbat go! The 6 grunts shouted. Out popped thirty Golbats they were surrounded. "KID NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO SEND OUT A… Pikachu quick Volt Tackle… POKÉMON!" The man shouted. Go Squirtle use Water Gun!" "Do you recognize him? No do you? No clue? Should we know? Who cares? He's probably some nobody anyways." The grunts murmured amongst themselves. Red quickly realized that they were just placeholders someone else was telling the Golbats what to do. As if on cue another round of Golbats swooped in. "Kid get ready for a real battle. Go Charizard use Fire Blast!" the man shouted. The giant lizard Pokémon came right out shooting flames immediately.

Suddenly there was a glow. Squirtle started to grow until it became a Wartortle. "What kind of moves does Wartortle know?" Kyle wondered. As if knowing what his trainer was thinking Wartortle sent out an Ice Beam attack freezing a battalion of the Golbat. "You think you are so tuff. Well guess what Mr. Champion let all your friends know that Team Rocket is back, along with our leader Giovanni and now that we have this meteor our plan is one step closer to completion. Now if you excuse me I think I will go get my friends from the East and South." The women said as the meteor was taken away.

Battle Scene End

"Kid I need you to go to the East and help out Misty, I will go and check on Lt. Surge!" The man said as he hopped on Charizard. 'For these new kids' sake I hope Surge isn't involved again.' Kyle withdrew Wartortle and sent out Pidgeotto to try and catch up to Christian and the cerulean city gym leader.

End of Chapter

Brad

Bulbasaur

Tackle Vine Whip Leech Seed Solar Beam

Mankey

Scratch Leer Rage Low Kick

Butterfree

Tackle String Shot Harden

Christian

Charmeleon

Scratch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Focus Energy Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail

Kyle

Wartortle

Ice Beam Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeotto

Tackle Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy


	9. Christian and the Mismatched Pokemon

Chapter 9

Christian and his mismatched Pokémon

On the opposite side of Cerulean City we find Christian with a fishing rod he got from his father before he left. He knew that there was a river to the East of Cerulean City that was home to some pretty powerful water Pokémon. Something that his team would need greatly. "Two hours and all I have found are a bunch of useless Magikarps. I'm not going to get anywhere with Pokémon like that." Christian said to Charmeleon who had started to take a nap from boredom. All three of his Pokémon were out there, Pikachu was having a blast just taking on the Magikarp, and it had not gotten much of any action for a while so it was happy to be battling at all. Nidorhino on the other hand, was breaking some rocks along the bank and making a mess.

"You're not going to catch anything but Magikarp over there. It's too shallow, throw it out farther and you'll get better results." Christian looked towards where the voice came from. He saw a young lady with long orange hair. She was wearing a blue bikini and a white jacket. Christian figured he had nothing to lose and judging by the Gyarados she was riding she must know a thing or two. Christian cast his line and got a catch almost instantly. Out of the water came a Poliwag!

Battle Scene

"Pikachu let's go! Use Iron Tail!" Christian commanded. The electric mouse went flying and hit the Poliwag further onto the shore. It shot out a bubble beam and hit Pikachu hard. "Pikachu knock it off and use Thunderbolt!" The attack hit. "Lure ball go." Christian said. The ball hit the Poliwag and hit it right on. "Good job!" the red head said as she got off of her Gyarados. "Poliwag can be a strong Pokémon if you train it properly. Oh and if you had caught any of those Magikarps it could have become a Gyarados just like mine. She said with a giggle. Suddenly a Poliwrath, Starmie, Golduck, and a Cloyster came up around the Gyarados with worried looks on their faces. "Get ready trouble is about to come our way." She said.

"You're Pokémon are smarter than I thought they would be, you obviously have trained since we last met. But your Pokémon are still no match for mine." Christian and the lady turned around to see a woman in a Green Team Rocket Uniform. "I am one of the four admins of team rocket, second in command under Giovanni himself. My name is Lauren lady of the grass Pokémon." Lauren said. "Go Exeggutor! Come on out Vileplume! You're turn Victreebell! Front and center Venasaur!" The four grass Pokémon emerged out of their Pokeballs. "Poliwag let's go!" Christian shouted. The Poliwag came out but quickly hid behind a rock. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Christian said. "Okay Charmeleon I guess it is up to you."

Charmeleon jumped into action followed by Nidorhino who was never one to miss a fight. That and there were no more boulders on the beach. "Cloyster I need your help!" The redhead said as her Cloyster jumped out of the water. "Charmeleon use Flamethrower on Vileplume. Nidorhino use Sludge Bomb on Exeggutor!" Christian said. "Cloyster use aurora beam on Venasaur!" the red head said. The three attacks hit but seemed like they did almost nothing. "Now let me show you a real attack. Venasaur, use Frenzy Plant!" Lauren said. Spiked vines shot out of the ground and knocked out all three opposing Pokémon. "Well it's been fun, but I got what a came for. Thanks for the help Christian!" Lauren said as she lifted a net of all the Magikarp Christian had defeated.

"Not so fast Lauren! I've finally caught up to you!" Christian turned around to see Blue the Viridian City Gym Leader and Pokedex holder. "Pidgeot use Aerial ace to cut the net and set free those Magikarp!" Blue said. "Pidgeotto you help to! Use steel wing!" Christian looked and off in the distance was Kyle. The two bird Pokémon cut the net freeing the Magikarp.

"Christian we need to find Brad! He might be in a lot of trouble!" Kyle said as he ran towards Christian. With that the two boys headed off to Nugget Bridge to find their friend. "So Blue why did you decide to return?" the redhead asked. "Misty, don't tell Red, but Green has gone missing and I think it has something to do with Team Rocket returning. I'm worried about her, she is a great trainer but it took all three of and then some to beat Team Rocket last time." Blue said.End of Chapter

Brad

Bulbasaur

Tackle Vine Whip Leech Seed Solar Beam

Mankey

Scratch Leer Rage Low Kick

Butterfree

Tackle String Shot Harden

Christian

Charmeleon

Slash Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail

Poliwag

Bubble Beam Body Slam Double Slap Hypnosis

Kyle

Wartortle

Ice Beam Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeotto

Tackle Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy


	10. Brad's Revelation in Cerulean City

Chapter 10

Brad's revelation in Cerulean City

Brad looked at his I.D. wondering who he really was as he headed north out of Cerulean city. He stopped when he reached the infamous nugget bridge. A bridge that was once run by team rocket. Trainers still take the challenge, but it is no longer mandatory. Brad decided that Butterfree could use some training so he decided to take on the challenge. Brad had Butterfree out and ready to go when he reached the first trainer.

Battle Scene

"Go Ratata" said the Youngster. "Butterfree start off strong with a Tackle attack." Brad commanded. It was a one hit knockout. Trainer # 2 "Go Nidorina" said a young female trainer. "Use Take Down!" She said. "Butterfree dodge and use confusion!" Brad said quickly in retaliation. "Nidorina return! I choose you Nidoqueen! Use Hyper Beam!" she said. "Butterfree dodge! Now use gust!" Nidoqueen quickly fell of the bridge and thus out of the battle. Trainer #3 "Go Machop! Use seismic toss!" the boy said. Butterfree up in the air then use Gust!" Brad commanded. Just like before Butterfree dodged with ease and hit with her attack straight on.

The last two trainers were fairly easy and taken out very quickly with Butterfree alone. "Really this is a challenge for a nugget. Well who am I to complain easy 5000 poke. On top of that I have never seen Butterfree this happy." Brad said to himself as he approached the end of the bridge. What he saw at the end of the bridge though was not all that welcoming.

"You? What are you doing here!" shouted Brad. The man turned, 'Oh crap it's that kid from the Viridian Forest what is he doing here? No matter I'm prepared this time.' "Arcanine, Butterfree it's time for a battle." The man said. Butterfree lets show him how much stronger you've gotten and now go Mankey!" Brad then realized he fell for the same trick twice but now both Pokeballs were missing behind him were the man's two Beedrills, holding Mankey and Bulbasaur's Pokeballs.

A little while earlier at sea cottage. "What in tarnation is taking that boy so long? I hope he's all right." Bill said as he paced around his room. Suddenly a Fearow with a worried expression on its face came in through the window. Bill quickly grabbed the pokeball on his desk and started to follow Fearow.

"Butterfree may have gotten stronger but it can't last forever against my Arcanine!" the man said. "Maybe not alone, at least!" Said two voices. Brad turned around to see Christian and Kyle standing there. "Charmeleon come on out!" Christian said. "Wartortle I choose you!" Kyle said. "I may be wrong but it looks like you fellers are still short one Pokémon." A third voice said. "Go Staryu!" everyone turned to see Bill. "Brad! Let's all attack at once!" Christian said. "Charmeleon use Flame Thrower! Wartortle Ice Beam! Staryu Psychic! Butterfree let's try Silver Wind!" The four trainers shouted. The man quickly ran for the hills realizing he could not win against that power. "Bulbasaur, Mankey, no they're gone." Brad said defeated as he fell to the ground realizing he just lost two strong and reliable Pokémon.

"I reckon I have got some explaining to do. Let's head back to my house first and then we will talk." Bill said. Later at the Seaside cottage. "Eight years ago an old friend of mine was returning home to his wife. He had been on an archeological dig for the past 5 months and stopped by to say hello. A week later I got a call from him saying that he had almost died in the viridian forest. Now I was pretty curious at that story counting on the most dangerous thing in there is a Pikachu. With that man's Golem it would have been no problem. It turns out that the forest had caught on fire. A tree had almost crushed him." Bill said.

"It would have crushed him if it weren't for a cloaked man and his Venasaur. As he left he asked for the man's name so he could properly thank him the man said he has many names but to call him Bradley." Bill said. "So what does this have to do with our friend? Christian asked while looking at the still shocked Brad. "Well after he got out of the area engulfed in flames, the man saw a baby boy playing with a Caterpie. With no one else around the man took the boy in and named him after his rescuer. That boy sits with us today. Brad you're that baby boy. The police have no birth records of you cut well no one knows where you were born. The one who might be able to answer that is your pop. And he left after your baby sister was born four years ago." Bill said

"I mean I get a postcard from him every now and then, but never from the same place. You're pops is onto something big and he thinks it might be able to tell exactly who you are." Bill said. "So now what, we wait for his dad to return?" Christian said. "NO! You keep training don't wait for his dad to come to you. You go and try and find him! Now Brad I want you to take this here Staryu. I will try and track you're missing Pokémon. For the time being you probably need this little fella more than I do though." Bill said with a caring voice.

End of Chapter

Brad

Butterfree

Tackle Gust Confusion Silver Wind

Staryu

Rapid Spin Psychic Recover Water Gun

Christian

Charmeleon

Slash Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail

Poliwag

Bubble Beam Body Slam Double Slap Hypnosis

Kyle

Wartortle

Ice Beam Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeotto

Tackle Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy

4


	11. Cerulean City Gym Battle

Chapter 11

Cerulean City Gym Battle

Christian left alone early to head to the Pokémon gym. He wanted Kyle to be there with him, but he knew that Brad wasn't up for it today, so he would need someone to be there to make sure Brad doesn't do anything stupid. He had heard from rumors that it was a water type gym, which meant Charmeleon was a big no. Once he entered the gym he saw an all too familiar face.

"You? You're the gym leader, the one who helped me get Poliwag yesterday!?" Christian said surprised. "That would be me, now let me guess you aren't here to thank me. So then you must be here for the badge. How many badges do you have by the way?" Misty said. "Just one badge and just who are you?" Christian replied. "Name's Misty, the water flower of Cerulean City, now let's have a three on three battle with these Pokémon. Go! Gyarados" Misty cried out. Christian just now realized how big a Gyarados actually is now that he is facing one. "Okay then I'll start off with Pikachu!" The small electric rat came out of its pokeball and into the arena not caring about how big its opponent was.

Battle Scene

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" Misty said. "Pikachu dodge and use Quick attack!" Christian called out. Though it was already too late, Pikachu got hit with the hydro pump attack. It got out of the way and charged at the Gyarados. "Gyarados dodge by going under water!" Misty said. Once again the Water Dragon out-sped Pikachu just enough. "Perfect, Pikachu put your tail in the water and use Thunder Bolt!" Almost instantly there was a great big flash in the entire pool. Slowly Gyarados floated to the top singed. "Gyarados return. Good job, most trainers I face never even think of a tactic like that. Guess we are both stuck on land for a while." Misty said while switching Pokeballs. "Okay go Starmie."

"Pikachu think you can keep this up?" Christian asked. '_Of course I can keep this up they are just water Pokémon, what do you take me for?' _All Christian saw was a nod in agreement. "Okay Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Christian commanded. "Starmie use Rapid Spin to put some distance between you two." Misty called out. Starmie backed away just in time as Pikachu went crashing into the water below. "Now use Swift!" Misty cried. The starfish Pokémon spun around and sent out a barrage of stars. "Pikachu dive under water quick!" Christian cried out.

Meanwhile at the Cerulean City Pokémon center. "I can't believe that guy! He took Mankey but even worse he took Bulbasaur! How can I go back home to Professor Oak and explain I lost another Bulbasaur?" Brad cried out after punching a wall. Listen we will find the guy we just need a bit of… wait did you say another Bulbasaur?" Kyle asked confused.

"Sniff. Yeah a few years ago after the two of you spray painted Red's Snorlax. I was put in charge of taking care of the new starter Pokémon. I fed the Squirtle and Charmander, but when I went to feed the Bulbasaur, it was gone and the front door was open. I spent the next 2 weeks looking for it all around Pallet I barely slept at all that those two weeks. Then as I was heading back to Professor Oak's lab, Red stopped me, and asked what was wrong. After I told him, he said, "You should have told either me or the Professor right away, we could have helped." So I went in and took my punishment."

"Well then what happened?" Kyle asked curious now. "Well, sniff when I walked in Professor Oak was talking to one of his assistants. When she saw me she told the professor I was here. He quickly bombarded me with questions like, Where have you been? Do you realize how worried I was? Neither me or your mother have known where you went? Why didn't you tell someone before you left for two weeks? So I told him how I was taking care of the other two Pokémon and Bulbasaur escaped. His lecture on being more observant and careful felt like it was never going to end until Red came in. He told the Professor that it was his fault. He went to get Snorlax that day and he must have forgotten to shut the front door afterwards." Brad said

"Wait, hold on Red did that!?" Kyle asked surprised. "Not exactly, he was sticking up for me. He had picked up Snorlax the day before. I only knew that because the Professor was out to lunch when he came in. He knew I didn't spray paint his Snorlax, but commended me for sticking up for you two. So I guess he was kind of repaying the favor. Well you can imagine how angry Professor Oak was, he sent the two of us too paint the entire outside of the lab and all the fences around the lab. I didn't think we would ever finish. Red was there the whole time though. He even got some of his Pokémon to help. It was like we were brothers, and yet we knew almost nothing about each other." Brad said.

"Wow. Wait one more question. Why did you take the blame for us all those years?" Kyle asked. "I don't know I guess I just thought you two had each other, so why make you two suffer. I didn't really have any friends so it didn't bother me all that much." Brad said glumly. "Hey don't be so down. You have friends now. You've got me and Christian and Bill is going way out of his way to try and help you. Don't forget about your Pokémon either. I am sure that Bulbasaur and Mankey are worried about you. I am also sure that we will get them back no matter what! So what do you say are we going to go meet up with Christian?" Kyle asked. "Yeah let's go. No more sulking."

Resume battle scene

Meanwhile back at the gym. "For a gym leader this has been pretty though. I took out Gyarados and Starmie with just Pikachu, but this Cloyster took out Pikachu and Nidorhino in one shot. Guess that leaves Poliwag. Go… ahh" Christian said as he slipped on the water from Cloysters last attack. Instead of Poliwag out came Charmeleon. "Interesting choice for a water type gym. Not that anything else would make a difference though. Cloyster finish this off with Hydro Pump." Misty said. "Charmeleon quick use flamethrower!" Christian cried out. The two attacks hit filling the room with steam. "Now while we have the upper hand Charmeleon use Thunder Punch!" Christian said. The next thing Christian saw was Cloyster go flying.

"Congratulations on winning. Here take this, it is the cascade badge and this, the TM for Water Pulse." Misty said after making it over to Christian. "Did we miss it? Aw man how could we have missed it?" Christian and Misty looked over to see a disappointed Kyle walk into the room. Following him was a less depressed looking Brad. "Good to see you're feeling better Brad. So now what is the plan?" Christian asked. "We are going to Saffron City! There is a psychic there she might be able to help me find my missing Pokémon. She is also one of the registered Kanto Gym Leaders." Brad said

End of Chapter

Brad

Butterfree

Tackle Gust Confusion Silver Wind

Staryu

Rapid Spin Psychic Recover Water Gun

Christian

Charmeleon

Thunder Punch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail

Poliwag

Bubble Beam Body Slam Double Slap Hypnosis

Kyle

Wartortle

Ice Beam Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeotto

Tackle Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy


	12. Confrontations, Expectations, Realizatio

Chapter 12

Confrontations Realizations and Expectations

"Hello boys, I got word that you might be here." Professor Oak said. "Hello Professor." The three boys said simultaneously. "I thought I would see your progress in person instead of over the phone. So Christian how many badges do you have?" "Two professor." Well then how about I take a look at your Pokémon." Professor Oak said. All three boys gulped. "What's wrong boys?" "Professor I kind of, sort of lost my Bulbasaur again." Brad said. "Again?" Christian asked. "It's a long story." The other three said. "Don't worry Brad you are a resourceful young lad. I am sure if anyone can find you're missing Bulbasaur it's you." Professor Oak said with a smile.

"It's not just his Bulbasaur professor he also lost his Mankey." Kyle said. "Not lost actually…" Christian said before he was interrupted. "Guys let me handle this. I was in a battle the other day challenging Nugget Bridge I had Butterfree out to gain some experience, but when I got to the end, the man there was the one I met in Viridian forest who stole Mankey before. This time though he got away with both of them. So I didn't actually lose them but I am doing my best to try and find out where they are." Brad said. "Good, good." Professor Oak said.

"Professor sorry for asking this, but what about that story was good?" Kyle asked. "Nothing was good, stealing Pokémon is wrong. What is good is that Brad has finally learned to stand up for his mistakes not just someone else's mistakes. Bad news aside may I see your Pokémon? We can worry about the M.I.A. Pokémon later." The Professor said with a smile. "Okay then. Charmeleon let's go! Pikachu get charged up! Nidorhino it's time to wake up! Poliwag come on out!" Christian said. As they came out Charmeleon let loose a powerful Flamethrower to show his old master how much stronger it is. Pikachu climbed onto Christian's shoulder. Nidorhino instantly went to smashing some boulders, while Poliwag hid behind Christian because of all the strangers.

"Now what's wrong with this little guy?" the professor asked. "Nothing, I hope. I think he is just a little afraid right now." Christian said. "Ha-ha all right then well give it some time it should warm up eventually." Oak said. "Now Kyle, how about you?" Come on out Wartortle. Reach for the sky Pidgeotto! Rise and shine Nidoran! Wartortle let loose an Ice Beam in a similar matter to Charmeleon, while Pidgeotto found a nice shady spot to relax, Nidoran on the other hand didn't even bother waking up. "Now what's wrong with this little lady?" the Professor asked. "Well she hasn't battled since I caught it back in Viridian." Kyle said bluntly. "Well that is the problem right there! I propose a battle. Brad if you would mind being the opponent.

"No problem Professor." Brad said. "Go Butterfree!" "Ahh so this is the alleged Butterfree that saved you not once but twice from that thief." Oak said. "Yeah it is." Brad said glumly remembering about Bulbasaur. "Oh do not take it like that. If it were not for this Butterfree who knows what might have happened to you!" Oak said. "Battle Begin!"

Battle Scene

"Butterfree start off with a tackle attack!" Brad said. "Nidoran, come on. Wake up already." Kyle said. All too soon Butterfree hit its target sending Nidoran flying past the just destroyed boulder and into a cave. "Sorry about that Kyle. Guess I overdid it a bit. Let's go get Nidoran and make sure she is all right." Brad said. "Come on out Staryu we need some light!" Brad said. Instantly the rest of the cave lit up. The group soon heard a scream coming from the other side of the cave. They ran there to see Nidoran facing a Ghastly.

"Nidoran get out of the way, and then use Bite!" Kyle said. "For a Nidoran that sleeps most of the time she sure is fast." Brad said. "Dusk Ball Go!" yelled Kyle. In a moment's notice the Ghastly was gone. "Now how about we finish that battle?" Professor Oak exclaimed. The four stepped outside to finish the battle. "Nidoran go use scratch!" Kyle said. "Butterfree send it back with confusion!" Brad said. Once again Kyle's Nidoran went flying towards the cave but this time Nidorhino stopped the whole fiasco from happening again. After dinner the boys said goodbye to Professor Oak as he left on his Dragonite, back to Pallet Town.

End of Chapter

Brad

Butterfree

Tackle Gust Confusion Silver Wind

Staryu

Rapid Spin Psychic Flash Water Gun

Christian

Charmeleon

Thunder Punch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail

Poliwag

Bubble Beam Body Slam Double Slap Hypnosis

Kyle

Wartortle

Ice Beam Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeotto

Tackle Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy Scratch Bite

Ghastly

Dream Eater Lick Shadow Ball Hypnosis


	13. Christian Vs Kyle

Chapter 13

Christian vs. Kyle

It was early morning and Christian had woken the rest of the group up for some training. As Brad was making breakfast Christian started planning his strategy for the battle while, Kyle fed the Pokémon. During breakfast, Christian stated "Kyle you are going to be my opponent for today!" "Why me?" Kyle asked defensively. "Yeah! Why Kyle?" Brad asked accusingly. "It's simple, I want to train all of my Pokémon, while you do have Butterfree and Staryu, and Kyle has Wartortle, Pidgeotto, Nidoran, and Ghastly. So how about it ready for a fight?" Christian said. "Bring. It. On."

Battle Scene

"This will be a four on four battle. Each Pokémon will only battle for one round the winner will be decided at the end." Brad said, "Well then if there are no objections, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Charmeleon Let's Go!" "Come on out Wartortle!" "Charmeleon use Flamethrower!" "Wartortle block it with a rapid spin and water gun combination!" The two attacks hit and created a lot of steam. "Now Wartortle quick use Ice beam on the steam!" All too soon ice was falling down onto the battle field. "Charmeleon Flamethrower Barrage! Then use thunder punch!" The ice quickly melted and then glowed as electricity went through it. Shocking Wartortle, Kyle, and Brad in the process. "Wartortle use Ice Beam!" "Charmeleon use smoke screen to get away!" "Wartortle focus on your senses and locate Charmeleon!" "Too late for that Charmeleon let's finish this! THUNDER PUNCH!" Charmeleon hit Wartortle dead on as the smoke cleared you could see Wartortle was down for the count.

"Wartortle is no longer able to battle, Charmeleon wins the round goes to Christian." Brad said, "Trainers return your Pokémon." "Charmeleon that was great come back." Christian said. "Good effort Wartortle better luck next time." Kyle said. "Want to keep going?" Christian said cocky. "You haven't won yet!" Kyle said.

"GO Nidorhino!" "Go Nidoran" "Guys I already told you they won't fight each other!" Brad Yelled. Shortly after that Nidorhino bowed and retreated not wanting to hurt his little sister. "Told ya, anyways the round goes to Nidoran by forfeit."

"Go Pikachu!" "Go Pidgeotto!" "Pikachu let's start give us another easy win with Thunderbolt!" "Pidgeotto dive down and stick your beak into the ground!" Both did as commanded but Pidgeotto still took a fair amount of damage despite being grounded. "Pidgeotto now into the sky and use Steel Wing!" "Pikachu block it with Iron Tail!" "Now while its stunned, use Air cutter!" "Pikachu get up and use Quick Attack!"

Off in the distance there was a girl in a yellow sundress, and a straw hat watching the battle unfold. '_I don't get it, if they are friends why are they fighting each other isn't that bad?' _"It is ChuChu." The girl said, "But they are training there is nothing wrong with that." '_Okay but if they even think of fighting you I'll show them a thing or two.' ChuChu said while punching the air. _"Giggle. I'm sure you will but I doubt they have noticed us.

"Pikachu let's do this for real!" "Pidgeotto let's go!" "Use Aerial Ace!" The two Pokémon disappeared for a minute only to reappear and knock each other out. "Both Pidgeotto and Pikachu are no longer able to battle this match is a tie." Brad said. "Wait no it isn't we both have a Pokémon left!" Christian yelled. "Oh yeah I forgot about the too scared to fight Poliwag, and the knocked out Ghastly!" Brad said a little annoyed. "Now let's go Shadow city is just ahead!"

End of Chapter

Brad

Butterfree

Tackle Gust Confusion Silver Wind

Staryu

Rapid Spin Psychic Flash Water Gun

Christian

Charmeleon

Thunder Punch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail Aerial Ace

Poliwag

Bubble Beam Body Slam Double Slap Hypnosis

Kyle

Wartortle

Ice Beam Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeotto

Aerial Ace Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy Scratch Bite

Ghastly

Dream Eater Lick Shadow Ball Hypnosis

3


	14. Hard to Release Impossible to Capture

Chapter 14

Hard to release Impossible to capture

"Thank goodness they're here! Clyde come quick there are Pokémon trainers!" Our hero's looked too see a lady far too old to be moving as fast as she was. "Thank goodness you are here our town has been plagued with released Pokémon. None of us are skilled enough to capture them. Could two of you please go and get them?" The old lady said. "I don't have much to repay you, but I'm sure the Pokémon will be more than enough for a reward." "I'm not doing it guys. Butterfree and Staryu may be strong but I could get easily overpowered." Brad said

"Okay then you, skin and bones there is a Pokémon to the west of town. And Pinsir boy the other is to the east of town. Now, scaredy cat you are coming with me my granddaughter is in town and you seem the most respectable out of the three of you." The old lady said while dragging Brad behind her realizing he made the wrong choice.

"So one Pokémon is to the west of town I wonder what it oof!" Christian said as he hit an invisible wall. Behind it he saw the culprit, an Alakazam. "Well that answers that question. Now I have another question WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD RELEASE AN ALAKAZAM!? Doesn't matter though, you are still mine. GO POLIWAG!"

Meanwhile on the other side of town "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHO IS THE GENIUS WHO RELEASED THEIR POKÉMON BY A wild MACHAMP… 'click'… WHO RELEASED A MACHAMP!?" Kyle yelled as he ran from the falling boulders. Kyle soon found a small cave and ducked into it. "Okay think; think what do I have that can stand up to a Machamp. I know go Ghastly!"

Meanwhile back in town. "Here she is my granddaughter Yellow." Brad saw a girl in a yellow sundress and straw hat with some hiking boots and purple tights on. "Grandma! Stop setting me up with dates! This boy is only ten years old!" Yellow said. "Um actually…" Brad said "Well Yellow dear you're almost 20 you have to find someone" the old lady said. "Well I really…" Brad said before being interrupted again. "Grandma I already like someone." Yellow said "I think I should…" "Red isn't coming for you dear. Face it the man is a lost cause he spends more time on that mountain than he did at home. NO one has seen him since he became champion nine and a half years ago." "You know I actually…" "Grandma I told you I saw him he is training to take on the elite four." "You know I could just…" "And I told you that you were hallucinating, the peak is 200 feet above ground level, and the air is thin up there." "Umm, excuse me…" "I told you already it was him, I promise you." "Well…" "HEY!" Brad yelled.

"You two are supposed to be family. Well act like it. A few things I am not ten I'm eleven. Red is off Mount Silver he left it four years ago. He wasn't training up there, he was taking care of something, hiding it from those who would take advantage of it. And the peak of Mount Silver is 205 feet above ground level. Now Yellow just amuse your Grandma and come with me."

Later outside of Yellow's grandmother's ear shot. "Listen Yellow, Team Rocket is back. I don't know where Red and Green are but Blue needs your help. He is gathering others together to fight but you are the only one left that he knows is still alive." Brad said. "They're back, but… but I thought that…" Yellow stuttered. "I know I thought Red beat them too, but they are back and right now you have some of the most experience fighting them. It's time for you four to come out of hiding and help." Brad said. "Well if they're back you should hold onto this. It's the everlasting Thunder Stone from Vermilion Bay they helped us four last time we each hold one to keep their powers safe. Now I think it's time for you to hold onto them." Yellow said.

Suddenly they saw two flashes of light from either side of town. Back with Christian. "Poliwhirl lets end this, use Ice Beam. Now Ultra Ball go!" Christian yelled. On the east side of town. "Haunter use Shadow Ball. Now Ultra Ball Go!" Kyle yelled. "Well it's time to say goodbye, I am off to find Red. Go Slicer Use Fly!" Yellow was then off on a metallic looking bird.

End of Chapter

Brad

Butterfree

Tackle Gust Confusion Silver Wind

Staryu

Rapid Spin Psychic Flash Water Gun

Christian

Charmeleon

Thunder Punch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail Aerial Ace

Poliwhirl

Bubble Beam Body Slam Double Slap Ice Beam

Alakazam

Psychic Barrier Teleport Hidden Power

Kyle

Wartortle

Ice Beam Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeotto

Aerial Ace Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy Scratch Bite

Haunter

Dream Eater Lick Shadow Ball Hypnosis

Machamp

Focus Punch Low Kick Cross Chop Bulk Up


	15. Showdown against Saffron's Sabrina

Chapter 15

Showdown against Safford's Sabrina

"I am here to challenge the gym leader!" Christian announced. It was 8:00 in the morning, Brad walked in dragging Kyle who still wanted to go back to sleep. In truth so did Brad but he decided it was best to say quiet. "Okay then Christian since you have 2 badges I will use these 3 Pokémon. Go Abra!" Sabrina said. "Christian would normally be surprised that she knew so much but like Brad said she is a psychic. You're using Abra then I will use Alakazam!" Christian called out his newest Pokémon who also seemed to be asleep.

"Come on Alakazam wake up, it's time to fight." _'I will not fight alongside such a weak trainer. Why do you think my last trainer abandoned me and that Machamp?'_ "Okay stop doing that, it is freaky. To everyone in the room it looked as if Christian had gone insane. "Well if you won't attack then I will Abra use Hidden Power!" Dark spears appeared and struck Alakazam hard with a Dark type move. _'Nice try kid but here's a real Hidden Power. Bug type style!'_ A sticky web appeared out of nowhere and struck Abra hard. At this point neither psychic type were listening to their trainers. Eventually though, Alakazam came out on top then promptly went right back to sleep.

"Maybe using Alakazam was a bad idea. Okay Alakazam return." Christian thought back as too how Kyle sent Machamp back saying it was not a good idea to keep that guy around until he is stronger. "There is no telling what these two new captures of ours are capable of. Normally we raise a Pokémon how we want it, but these two Pokémon were already raised to their final forms by someone else.

"Go Wabuffet!" Sabrina called out a strange blue pokemon that looked like a punching bag. "Go Charmeleon! Use Thunder Punch!" "Wabuffet use Counter." The attack bounced right off the blue pokemon not leaving a scratch unless you count Charmeleon. "Well if physical attacks don't work let's try Flamethrower!" "Mirror Coat Wabuffet." The flames shot right back at Charmeleon and took it out.

"Okay so Charmeleon is out let's try Pikachu! Use Thunder bolt!" "Wabuffet use Mirror coat." "Quick Pikachu switch to Iron tail and take it out." The Iron Tail hit but the blue pokemon was far from being knocked out. "Pikachu Lets go use Quick Attack to get behind Wubbbuffeet. Now use Thunderbolt! The attack hit catching both Sabrina and Wabuffet by surprise.

"You may have taken out my Abra but Wabuffet is far from defeated." Sabrina was right the Wabuffet seemed perfectly fine. Now Wabuffet finish using Bide." A huge blast hit Pikachu sending it flying and knocking it out. "GO ALAKAZM!" '_So the pitiful trainer has summoned me again, WAIT YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!' _Everyone could see the fear in Alakazam's face but only Christian knew why. '_Run this Pokémon, you can't beat it. Even if you launch you're hardest attack it will only bounce right back at you.'_

"I kinda already knew that Alakazam. Pikachu did a fair amount of damage to it already, now you are here to finish it. Use Psychic."

5 minutes later

"Alakazam is no longer able to battle. Wabuffet is the winner the victory goes to Sabrina." The judge said. "I… I lost. I...I can't believe it… I lost." Christian stuttered obviously taking the loss hard.

"You should try thinking with your head rather than with your fist next time. I recommend going to Vermillion City to train before you face me again." Sabrina said, "And you." She said turning to Brad. "What you desire more than anything right now, you will find in the Rocky Cave." "What about me?" Kyle asked. "Ahh yes, there is a man who will introduce you to something that will save your life in Celadon City."

Later at the pokemon center.

"Come on guys we're not getting anything done here. Let's go to Vermillion." Christian said annoyed. "Wait hold on a second. Who said you got to choose where we go?" Brad asked. "I did now let's go." "Yeah, we are going, going to the dark cave to get my pokemon back." "Hey what about me, my life is in danger here, shouldn't we be going to Celadon first." "Your life is at stake! My reputation as a trainer is at stake! Red never lost a battle ever!" "Actually Christian…" "I don't give a damn what you have to say about this Brad. We are going to Vermilion then to dark cave, and whether or not Kyle is still alive then we will get my badge from Sabrina then go to Celadon city. IS THAT CLEAR. I need to be just like Red if I want to be good, and that means never letting anyone beat me and get away with it."

"You want to be like Red! News flash, **RED WORKED ALONE!" **Brad yelled grabbing his bag that now held his pokemon and leaving the pokemon center. "Come on Kyle lets go." "NO!" "What did you just say?" "I said, I said no alright. I can't believe you would put your non-existent record before my own

Life. Your best friend's life. Brad had the right idea. Have fun on your own Christian I'm leaving.

End of Chapter

Christian

Charmeleon

Thunder Punch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail Aerial Ace

Poliwhirl

Bubble Beam Body Slam Double Slap Ice Beam

4


	16. Mankey's Monolouge

Chapter 16

Mankey's Monologue

'_Day 56 of captivity. The man who took us away from Master has not stopped training my friend. NO NOT TRAINING HE IS HURTING FRIEND HURTING BIG BULBASAUR! Big Bulbasaur is learning new moves, but I don't think he likes how it is being gone about. All Mankey can do is sit here and wait Mankey's cage is too strong even for him to break. What is Mankey going to do?'_

"Come on you stupid Pokémon! I stole you so I could get back on top. I used to be number one under Giovanni himself, then that Lauren girl and her Venasaur came along and ruined everything. Now I need you to Master these new moves and techniques so that I can get back on top! DON"T YOU STOP I WILL USE MY WHIP ON YOU DON"T THINK THAT I WON'T. Stupid Bulbasaur." The man said. "AND YOU WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU. WHIPPING DOSEN"T WORK. NEITHER DO SHOCK COLLARS. EVEN WATCHING YOU'RE FRIEND GETTING ABUSED WON'T GET YOU TO JOIN ME WHAT WILL IT TAKE?"

'_Night 58 of Captivity. Don't worry Big Bulbasaur Master will be here soon. He will straighten mean man out. Just you wait and see, Master will come, and all you have to do is wait. He is a good man, I'm sure that he hasn't stopped looking for us. Don't let the whip man get to you; I will take your place tomorrow. I will take on the training of what he called reverse solar beam. You need to rest let your wounds heal. I will master the reversal of solar beam then we will go see master.'_

"So the pig has decided to train. Well then let's see how you fare up against your friends new moves. Bulbasaur I command you to use Frenzy Plant on Mankey. See now if you had trained with use from the start you could be able to pick up that plant and throw the attack right back at the dumb thing, but now we gotta slow everything down so you can catch up. Not like I wanted the damn thing in the first place. Only wanted the kids Bulbasaur but I had to make sure that I got it this time.

'_Day 64 of captivity. Big Bulbasaur glowed last night made for a pretty show but now Mr. Mean wants to only train him. Just as I was getting the hang of that toss move too. Master will be so proud of us. We both are much stronger. Master likes strong, that's why he trained Butterfree and now he will train Bulbasaur… Master only likes pokemon that glow, that's why he got rid of us. He doesn't want pokemon that don't glow. Well I will show him I will glow too Mankey will glow brighter than all other pokemon. Mankey will prove that Mankey is stronger than other pokemon. Then master will love Mankey. Mankey will be Master's favorite pokemon._

"Okay let's try this again Mankey I ORDER YOU TO USE SEISMIC TOSS ON IVYSAUR! THERE YOU GO NOW IVYSAUR HIT BACK HARD WITH DOUBLE EDGE! COME ON YOU TWO PULL IT TOGETHER OR WE WILL NEVER BEAT…

"Who are you talking to Fredrick?" "Lauren? What are you doing here?" "Looking for you, Master Giovanni hasn't heard from you since the attack on the Celadon gates. You should really report back to headquarters more than four times a year don't you think?" "Save it Lauren! The only reason you are here is to gloat because you stole that Green girl's Venasaur and it took me three tries just to steal a Bulbasaur. Well guess what now I have it and soon enough I will have my spot as Giovanni's second in command." Dream on sugar, since you left Victoria, you know the girl with the Golbat surpassed you, and Leila has been holding off Lt. Sparky, and Crimson or whatever his name was for a while and she got promoted as well. You are at the bottom."

'_Day 103 of captivity. Got in way of whip earlier. Eye still hurts, can't open still. But I think Ivysaur is good, whip did not burn Ivysaur only Mankey. Mankey can flash now, it just takes a lot of effort, now just need to find… wait Mankey recognize that scent. IVYSAUR, IVYSAUR! IT'S MASTER! MASTER! HE'S IN THIS CAVE MASTER HAS COME TO RESCUE US._

End of Chapter

Ivysaur

Double Edge Frenzy Plant Toxic Solar Beam

Mankey

Seismic Toss Rage Karate Chop Focus Blast

4


	17. Brad's search for his Lost Friends

Chapter 17

Brad's Search for his lost Friends

It's been 3 days since I left Christian and Kyle behind at Saffron City. 10 days since I lost Bulbasaur and Mankey. And 31 days since I had a home cooked meal from my mom. A lot has changed since then though. I am not afraid to stand up for myself anymore. I am not afraid to push my, self to the limit, that and I have also grown about 4 inches since I left so yeah a little expenses on clothes couldn't be helped.

"Here I am. Rocky Cave, wait what does that sign say… this location is under renaming in court as Rocky Mine now extending 15 different levels, with over 100 exits do not enter unless you are prepared. Rocky mine has now connected to the following caves."

Cerulean Cave

Diglett's Cave

Mt. Moon

Mt. Silver

Seafoam Islands

Victory Road

Good to know that I can get out and still be lost.

1 month later

"Staryu go use Bubblebeam on the Onix. Butterfree get out of the way its using rock throw. Staryu aim for his head with Ice Beam. Butterfree you use Psybeam. Now Heavy Ball go!" Ding Ding Ding. "Now let's see about what caused me such trouble.

Onix Lvl. 26 Female

Rock Slide Iron Tail

Head Smash Dig

Ability Sturdy

"I still remember what Bill and Sabrina said, "_You might be outnumbered it would be foolish to go in with just you and 2 pokemon."_ Well I don't feel like being around Christian or Kyle right now so I guess more pokemon it is."

72 days after Mankey and Bulbasaur's taken date

"Hey Brad listen, you need to calm down, and relax. You won't save anyone, if you are too exhausted to fight. Here I have some what was supposed to be soup, it is kind of thick though, hope you don't mind. I am a better battler than a cook." Brad looked at the food he was handed it looked more like a piece of pie, than a bowl of soup. "Thank you for sharing your dinner with me, you didn't have to."

"Of course I did, we are both dex holders, all dex holders are friends, and friends help each other." "Some friend I have been, I left mine behind when they may have needed me the most." "Hey don't worry, I can't tell you how much me and Red hated each other when we were your age. It's best to get it get it out of your system now. You will be that much closer because of it later."

Brad had run into Blue very recently. "Listen you and me are on the same page, we are both after Team Rocket, so instead of fighting him alone let's do it as a team. On top of that, I heard from Yellow you are collecting these. Try it out on that Staryu of yours, you might like the results." "Staryu come on out! It's time to evolve! Brad said holding out the Water Elemental Stone. There was a flash of bright light. There in Staryu's place stood Starmie. "Now come on with two of us looking plus the natural light Starmie gives off we should have a much easier time finding team rocket."

103 days after Bulbasaur and Mankey's kidnapping

"Blue do you hear that?" "Hear what Brad?" "It sounds like cages… and screeching… Mankey I'm coming for you!" "You! What did you do with my pokemon?" Brad shouted. "You know I have a name and they are right here safe and sound, for the most part. Hehhehheh. Ivysaur, Mankey I command you to come out and meet your old trainer." Fredrick said. "What did you do to them they… they…" "They've been tortured" Blue said finally catching up. "With these collars on them they will do whatever I ask them to. Face you two Pokedex holders have lost.

End of Chapter

Brad

Butterfree

Tackle Gust Psybeam Silver Wind

Starmie

Rapid Spin Psychic Ice Beam Bubblebeam

Onix

Rock Slide Iron Tail Head Smash Dig


	18. Brad and Ivysaur's Battle of Truth

Chapter 18

Brad and Ivysaur's battle for truth

"Starmie I choose you!" out came Butterfree. "Come on out Shuckle!" "Butterfree aim for Mankey's collar with Tackle!" "Shuckle use Gyro Ball on Ivysaur!" "Mankey I command you to use focus Blast! Ivysaur use Double Edge!" Fredrick said.

_'No, I won't do it. Master never hurt me! Master is my friend! I HELP MASTER! I NO HELP BIG MAN FIGHT MASTER I SHOW BIG MAN WHAT FOCUS CAN DO! YARGHHHHHHH!'_

"What is Mankey doing is he attacking what's his face?" Brad asked seeing Mankey turn. "I HAVE A NAME AND IT IS LORD FREDRICK THE THIRD RIGHTFUL HEIR TO THE KANTONIAN FORTUNE! YOUW ILL ADDRESS ME AS SUCH!" Fredrick said. "What every you say Freddie, but you might want to reconsider you're odds its 3 on one." Everyone looked up to see the rocket Admin Victoria. "Not for long now Beedrill steal that boy's pokemon!" The Beedrill tried but there were no Pokeballs to get. "What what is going on here?" Fredrick said. "Simple my pokemon are in a bag now." Brad said cockily.

"Very well then Victoria what say you help me out?" Fredrick said "With pleasure Freddie." 'Go Crobat, Golbat, Golbat, Golbat, Golbat, Golbat!" The six bats appeared surrounding our heroes. "Go Arcanine, Butterfree, and Fearow!" Fred said.

"Now what do we have here Victoria?" A 5th voice said. Everyone turned to see a ninja. "Just because you're sister got the position of gym leader does not mean you can try and take over Kanto. I left team rocket along with the other admins years ago to live a normal peaceful life." Said the ninja. "Shut up Dad! Uncle Giovanni considers you the biggest traitor of them all. Not only did you turn on him but you joined the police that were looking for him. You always told Janine and I that if we ever needed help to turn to him. Well with you in the elite four and Janine as gym leader where else could I turn?" Victoria said

"YOUNG LADY! I LEFT TEAM ROCKET BECAUSE I REALIZED THAT THE LEADER WAS A CORRUPT, POWER HUNGRY, MANIAC! NOW I HOPE YOU REALIZE THAT BY JOINING HIM I WILL ALSO BE GOING AFTER YOU TO BE PUT UNDER ARREST. I don't want to have to do that. This is your last chance to change your mind." The ninja said. "No Dad, I won't I belong here. I am going to finish what you helped start 10 years ago no matter what." Victoria said.

"I'm sorry princess, but you leave me no choice. GO MUK!" the Ninja said. "Now we're talking if we want power lets go all the way. Come on out Onix use Rock Slide!" All the bat pokemon were soon pelted with falling boulders. "Ivysaur show that Onix what a real attack is like, Use Frenzy Plant!"

_'Mean man no hurt new friend! Sorry Ivysaur I must do what he has taught, please forgive me. Yahh SEISMIC…TOSSSSSSSS!"_

Mankey grabbed the vines shooting out of the ground and flew them right back at Ivysaur. "Why you insolent little fool! I AM YOUR MASTER OBEY ME!" Fredrick said. "Arcanine teach this punk a lesson with Extreme Speed!" "Muk get in the way of Arcanine and stick low to the ground." The ninja said. Brad watched as Muk jumped in front of Mankey and fell flat on the floor. Even at the speed Arcanine was going at it still slipped on Muk and went crashing into Onix. "Fine then Ivysaur use Frenzy Plant on all of them this time." Fredrick said.

"Shuckle use Gyro Ball to knock away the vines. Blastoise go and use protect to block the rest!" Blue called out. "Onix use Iron Tail and send Arcanine flying into the Golbats and Crobat!" Arcanine slammed into the just recovering bat pokemon knocking them all down again. "Fine then Fearow use Tri Attack." "Muk stand up tall and act as a shield! Then bounce it back." The plan worked sending all three types back at the Fearow.

"Ivysaur use…" MANKEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Mankey jumped up and started attacking Fredrick until he dropped some sort of controller. "Butterfree quick! While Frank is distracted use Psybeam to destroy the controller. As soon as it hit sparks went flying from the collar on Ivysaur quickly destroying it.

'_Thanks for the help Mankey but would you mind if I finished this.' 'No problem, it's good to have you back friend.' 'This is for stealing us! Smack This is for whipping us! Smack This is for making my friend blind in one eye! Smack. And this is for making my trainer worry. Smack._

The trainers all watched as a grown man was being bound by a Mankey and getting slapped by an Ivysaur something that not even the Blue thought was possible.

End of Chapter

Brad

Ivysaur

Double Edge Frenzy Plant Toxic Solar Beam

Mankey

Seismic Toss Rage Karate Chop Focus Blast

Butterfree

Tackle Gust Psybeam Silver Wind

Starmie

Rapid Spin Psychic Ice Beam Bubblebeam

Onix

Rock Slide Iron Tail Head Smash Dig

4


	19. Brad and President Silph

Chapter 19

Brad and President Silph

"So this is Silph's second tower. Hard to believe that they might know about team rocket." Brad remembered back when they exited the cave chasing after Fredrick. Blue left to find the other Pokedex holders again. As he left he told me to talk to Koga the ninja on what he thinks I should do with the team rocket program. That is where I am now.

"This is as far as I go, I have to warn Janine about her twin, and alert Lance about the threat of team rocket was back. That and I am still not on great terms with Mr. Silph, after I kidnapped him." Koga said calmly. With that he slipped into the shadows and disappeared. "Okay, next time I see Koga he HAS to teach me how to do that." Brad said walking into the tower.

"Hello and welcome to Silph Tower, where all higher up members of our company stay." Brad turned to see a very peppy young secretary behind a counter. "I am sorry, but due to past problems, the president asks that you leave your Pokémon here for safety reasons. You are allowed to have them back when you leave." "Okay…" Brad said handing over the bag containing four of his pokemon. "Now that we have that problem out of the way, what can I do for you?'

"I would like to talk to the president." Brad said. "Okay Mr. Silph has an opening in 8 months at 5:30." "No! I need to speak to him now this is important!" Brad said getting a little annoyed. "Please sir, you have to realize that Mr. SIlph is a very busy man, you will just have to wait to speak to him." The secretary said starting to raise her voice. "NO this can't wait, it might be too late in 8 months!" Brad said charging for the elevator. "SECURITY!" Suddenly a Hitmonchan, and a Hitmonlee appeared in front of the elevator.

"Glad I kept this one. Come on out Starmie! Use Ice beam to stop them in their tracks. "Hitmonchan use fire punch! HItmonlee use Blaze Kick." A burly man said. "Can't you hear boy, visitors are not allowed pokemon in the building. Now let's go!" "WAIT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" "Yeah that's what they all say." "Blue Oak sent me. Team Rocket is back. HE THINKS YOUR COMPANY MIGHT BE IN DANGER AGAIN." "Sure kid, and next you're going to tell me that you know Professor Oak himself."

"Well he surely wouldn't be lying about that." Everyone turned to see Professor Oak standing outside the elevator. "Good to see you Starmie I see you evolved since I last saw you. Now Bruno, you remember why we sent you here. We have reasons to believe team rocket is back, the elite four are posted all around the region. Now let go of my student and give him his other pokemon back, I assure you that he means no harm." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks Professor, so what are you doing here?" Brad asked. "Same as you finding out about team rocket. Where are Christian and Kyle, weren't you three traveling together?"

30 minutes later

"I see. Well even the best of friends will fight with each other. Though I am glad to hear that you got your Pokémon back. As well as capturing a Pokémon as powerful as an Onix." Professor Oak said. "Well I should get going the president is on the top floor just talk to him about what you are wondering. I didn't get much out of him but maybe you can try.

"Mr. President may I come in?" "Ah yes, yes come in, come in who is it that I might be speaking to?" "I am Brad one of Professor Oak's students. I am here to talk to you about the incident that happened three years ago. Would you mind telling me what happened back then? I have reason to believe that it may be happening again, but this time it is much, much bigger." Brad said. "Ah yes I remember it quite clearly. In fact the final battle happened in my old office in Saffron City. There I was doing paper work like I did every day, when a man I knew very well, came in. That man is actually part of the elite four now. He said he was sorry but his employer wanted him to kidnap me." The President said.

"Oh I am sorry if this is too emotional to remember. I was just curious that's all." Brad said feeling guilty. "Oh no it's fine, we just grew up together, and now I don't even hear from him anymore. Anyway

End of Chapter

Brad

Ivysaur

Double Edge Frenzy Plant Toxic Solar Beam

Mankey

Seismic Toss Rage Karate Chop Focus Blast

Butterfree

Tackle Gust Psybeam Silver Wind

Starmie

Rapid Spin Psychic Ice Beam Bubblebeam

Onix

Rock Slide Iron Tail Head Smash Dig

PLEASE REVIEW

4


	20. What did happen 10 years ago?

Chapter 20

What did happen 10 years ago?

"The next thing I knew I was sitting at a large table with a well-dressed man with black hair. He said that Team Rocket wanted to do business with Silph. I was there for a week, held against my will, practically selling my company to this man. Then just as I was about to tell him our final company secret, someone came to my rescue." "Who was it? Red? Blue? Green? Yellow? Or someone else?" "Let me finish. It was a girl in a simple black dress. She sent out her Venasaur and used power that I never thought possible, but then the attack stopped. One of the man's accomplices had sent out a Mr. Mime to block the attack. Even worse send it right back at the girl. Then I heard voices, I thought that I was going crazy."

"I wasn't the voices came from 3 more children a boy clad in red, a boy with a horrible sense of fashion, and a girl with Yellow locks down to her knees. The girl sent out a Pikachu only to be matched against another accomplice's Riachu. Again down in one hit. The two boys though, sent out Blastoise and Eevee. The Eevee kept changing going from Flareon, to Jolteon to Vaporeon and back, to avoid high amounts of damage all the time. While the Blastoise kept up the defense throwing a punch every now and then."

"What was strange is that the boy's weren't commanding their pokemon, the boys were checking on the two girls, making sure they were all right. After the girls had recovered I heard roars coming from outside. Next thing I knew a Charizard was in my office followed by Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Following them were a Pidgeot, and Scyther." Then if this wasn't strange enough the girl with yellow hair, she healed the Charizard without any items at all! I know this all sounds crazy but it is true."

"The press only know what we told them, but what I am telling you I have never told anyone before. The man I think his name was Giovanni pulled out some weird needles, and then the three legendary birds, had become one! I wish I was making this up, but I still have nightmares about them to this day. The man then told me that if I didn't tell him the biggest company secret, he would have the beast he called ZapMolCuno dispose of everyone in this building starting on this floor.

The kids quickly sent out their remaining pokemon. The girl in a black dress sent out, a Wigglytuff, Clefable, Nidoqueen, Seadra, and Magmar. The girl with yellow hair sent out a, Golem, an Arbok, an Omastar, a Persian, and a Butterfree. The boy in the Red cap sent out a Poliwrath, his own Pikachu, a Snorlax, and a Vileplume. The boy who had mismatched clothes, sent out a Porygon, Magneton, and Ninetails. My office was so crowded I could hardly figure out how all of us were in there."

"I am sorry but nothing interesting really happened, that is all I know about, I wish I could have been more help to you, but a piece of rubble fell on my head and I was out cold for the rest of it. My old friend might know what happened, but I don't think he even wants to talk to me anymore. 6 years bunking together in Ninja College, and what do I get a bum knee, a bad hip, and a lost friend?

"Thank you for your time Mr. President, but I should be going." "Wait before you go, take this, it's the Poke-mega. It has a built in GPS, cell phone, scanner, dowsing machine, and it has over300 songs on it." "Thank you sir, but I should be going, I bet my old friends are wondering where I am by now. "Good luck, enjoy your friends while you are young, fate has a funny way of separating people when they need them most.

"Koga my old friend, where are you, your god daughter misses you. I miss you. I don't care what happened to us. I just want my friend back. My son still wants to know how he got his name. I need you back in my life Koga, I can't do this alone anymore. Please I forgive you, why can't you forgive yourself?"

End of Chapter

Brad

Ivysaur

Double Edge Frenzy Plant Toxic Solar Beam

Mankey

Seismic Toss Rage Karate Chop Focus Blast

Butterfree

Tackle Gust Psybeam Silver Wind

Starmie

Rapid Spin Psychic Ice Beam Bubblebeam

Onix

Rock Slide Iron Tail Head Smash Dig

4


	21. Kyle and the Shady Dealer

Chapter 21

Kyle and the Shady Dealer

"I can't believe Christian! He cares more about a stupid badge then his best friend's life. So much for all those years in Pallet. Can he ever forget how I came over to watch each and every Pokémon league for the past 5 years? Even when he was throwing up we were both watching it together, because we were best friends." Kyle said angrily.

"Hey kid, you seem angry, but I might have something for you, it's called a Porygon, this pokemon is amazing, you can even store it in your Phone. It allows you to bypass the rule of six even. It's very rare, not to mention powerful." A man in a Black trench coat said. "I'll take it, how much do you want." Kyle said excitedly. "Back in the day it cost 9,999 game corner coins. Unfortunately the game corner has been shut down, because of a strange smell coming from the basement. So I tell you what. If you can get rid of that smell, I will give you the Porygon and I get my business back. What do you say friend?" "I say you have yourself a deal." Kyle sad, excited to get anything to one up Christian.

"So this is the Rocket Game corner. I remember the news did a report on this place once. They talked about how Red had cleared it out single handedly with only a Pikachu by his side." Awesome news, if only there was proof.

Off in the distance there was an old woman who was watching as Kyle went into the game corner. "How odd, seems to be there a lot of people going into a closed game corner that are not coming out perhaps I should go and investigate. Lance has me positioned here, even after my retirement, I am getting to old for this but, I did promise that I would take care of any suspicious activity." The old woman said standing up with the help of a crane.

'Holy crap he wasn't kidding about this smell. It's bad but I have smelled worse." Kyle thought back to when Brad had gone to visit his dad at work. He and Christian decided to put laxatives in all of the Pokémon's food at the lab. Kyle got stuck cleaning up after the Snorlax. "Compared to that, this was a spring breeze. Okay now I am worried did that pile of sludge just disappear into an empty back corner. I need some help. Go Haunter!" "Okay Haunter we need to figure out how to get downstairs, do you think you might be able to find a switch." After half an hour of looking Kyle leaned against a wall in defeat. "His back hit something under a poster and a stair case appeared.

"Well that was easy, come on Haunter we have work to do." Kyle entered the first floor of the basement and suddenly noticed it was way hotter on this floor than the main floor. "Arcanine use Fire Blast!" A man's voice said. Kyle ran towards the voice to see a bald man in a red and white suit. Kyle saw the man was fighting off about 30 Koffing and Wheezing. "Haunter get in there and help out with Shadow Ball!" "Arcanine let's go use Extreme Speed. Ninetails, use Psychic!" The man said. "We are still too outnumbered, GO MACHAMP!" Kyle yelled.

Earlier Kyle had withdrawn Machamp before entering the game corner wanting as much help as he could get. "Machamp use Cross Chop!... Machamp use Low Kick… Machamp use Focus Punch?... Machamp do what I do. Kyle started punching the air. Machamp seemed to get the picture and started taking down 4 Koffing at a time. Suddenly Haunter was bombarded, and nowhere in sight. Then there was a great big flash, the horde exploded showing a newly evolved Gengar,

Later

Thanks for the help back there ahh…" "Kyle." "Ah, thank you. Thanks for the help back there Kyle, the name is Blaine. Cinnabar Island's old gym leader that is before the island erupted destroying most everything with it. I came here looking for a girl by the name of Yellow, have you seen her? She was last seen going in here about 2 weeks ago, and no one has seen or heard from her since." "Sorry I haven't seen her since the Viridian City gym leader try outs, 7 years ago. I can help you look though." Kyle said trying to be cheerful.

End of Chapter

Kyle

Wartortle

Ice Beam Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeotto

Aerial Ace Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidoran Female

Poison Sting Focus Energy Scratch Bite

Gengar

Hyper Beam Lick Shadow Ball Hypnosis

Machamp

Focus Punch Low Kick Cross Chop Bulk Up


	22. Green and Yellow Make an Ugly Picture

Chapter 22

Green and Yellow make an ugly picture

"First Koffing and Wheezing now a ton of Grimer! Where are all these poison pokemon coming from?" Kyle asked. "Fight now, ask questions later." Blaine said "Magmar use Flamethrower!" "Fine, Fine. Nidoran use Bite." "Come on Kyle doesn't that Nidoran know anything better than bite!" Blaine said stressed. "No. This is kinda it's second battle."

"WHAT YOU HAVE HAD IT FOR THIS LONG AND IT"S ONLY BEEN IN ONE BATTLE WITH YOU. IF I WAS IT"S TRAINER I WOULD ALREADY HAVE IT A NIDOQUEEN! WHEN WE GET A CHANCE THAT THING NEEDS SOME TRAINING!" Blaine said with a firey passion stronger than a Moltres. "Give it this TM I can't use it, but it should help." "Thunder?" Okay then, Nidoran come over here for a second. Now try this move. Nidroan use Thunder!" Soon all of the Grimer were fleeing to a lower level. "Let's go after them come on!" Kyle said.

"Wait we should see if Yellow is on this floor, she might be hurt, and if she isn't in too bad of a condition, we could use someone with experience like her." Blaine said grabbing Kyle by the collar of his shirt. A little while later, "Blaine wait, I hear something…it sounds like giggling?" Kyle said confused. "Let's go then it might be Yellow. Nidorina, Magmar this way." Blaine said following Kyle to a door at then end of a hall. "My old office, that's where I did the tests that created the monster. Its also where I created something much more powerful." Blaine said reminiscing.

"Let's save Yellow first then talk about the past later." Kyle said bursting through the door. To both men's surprise they saw not one but two girls. Kyle recognized one as the Team Rocket admin Lauren, except she was a brunette instead of a blonde. "Yellow you're safe. And GREEN YOU'RE ALIVE!" Blaine said rushing in to make sure the girls were okay. "Red and Blue will be so happy to hear this, let's go we can take down team rocket again." "Wait Blaine we have to talk about something." Green said standing up.

"Yellow and I realized 6 months ago that Team Rocket was coming back, so I faked my own leaving to find my parents. Wrote up a missing pokemon report, then took on a new identity. We realized someone would need to be on the inside, if we were going to succeed this time, so I became the admin known as Lauren. Giovanni took me in seeing I had 'Green's Venasaur.' I don't know what he is planning, but he is being smart about how he is doing it. Giovanni hasn't even come face to face with us. All I know is that he is always somewhere different when he calls. The other Admin's have connections with great tracking and they can't even figure it out. I am under the ruse of wanting to meet one on one with Giovanni to find out why we have to keep doing these seemingly pointless attacks but we have had no luck yet."

"I see, but why are you here, and with Yellow? Blaine asked. "Well I needed someone to tell me how the police are working against team rocket, and since Yellow already knows my secret, we meet here, in an old abandoned team rocket head-quarters every month to talk about what both sides are doing. You don't realize how hard this is. I had to leave everything behind, Yellow, the search for my parents, my Pokedex, most of my Pokemon. No one knows what I have had to do. Everyone thinks I am dead!" "Calm down Green, we can trust Blaine, maybe we could get help from him even?" Yellow said trying to calm her best friend.

"I'm sorry Green, I didn't realize what was going on. If I had known, I could've helped." Blaine said. "That's just it though. We didn't want anyone traceable in on this. Yellow lives with her Grandmother, sorta. I on the other hand have no known family, we are untraceable, except by the pokedexs. That and the stones. Kyle was it? Yellow told me that one of you're friends is the new guardian of the legendary evolution stones. Make sure you get my leaf stone to him." With that Green left.

"That was sudden." Kyle said. "Don't worry about it, Green has to keep moving or else things will get suspicious. Onto my question, Blaine it's obvious what you are doing down here. Kyle on the other hand, what are YOU doing down here, and where is Brad?

End of Chapter

Kyle

Wartortle

Ice Beam Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeotto

Aerial Ace Gust Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidorina

Poison Sting Focus Energy Thunder Bite

Gengar

Hyper Beam Lick Shadow Ball Hypnosis

Machamp

Focus Punch Low Kick Cross Chop Bulk Up


	23. The Source of the Celadon Stench

Chapter 23

The source of the Celadon Stench

"KYLE I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WERE THIS DUMB TO TAKE THIS JOB FROM SOME RANDOM GUY! YOU DO REALIZE THAT THIS PLACE WAS BLAINE'S OLD RESEARCH OLD LAB! BAD THINGS WERE DONE HERE! DANGEROUS THINGS, VERY DANGEROUS THINGS! No offence Blaine." "None taken Yellow. Surge, Sabrina, Koga, and I all realized that what we did was wrong, and we have put it behind us." Blaine said with a shrug. "Though I do have to agree, we don't know who that guy is, he could have sent you on a death quest." "He said he used to own the place, how bad could he be?" Kyle asked innocently. "HOW BAD COULD HE BE! WE JUST SPENT THE PAST HOUR EXPPLAINING THAT **TEAM ROCKET OWNED THIS PLACE!** HE COULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU ARE A DEX HOLDER! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MAN IS CAPABLE OF!" Blaine and Yellow yelled. "Come on, old man in a trench coat comes up to you in an alley, asks you to do a dangerous job, with a reward that is extremely vague, seems perfectly fine… Oh."

"WHOA! Pidgeotto be careful I think the source of this stench is on this floor." "Charizard you be careful to." "Butterfree you be careful as well." "Sniff." "What's wrong Kyle the smell isn't that bad is it?" Yellow asked worried. "No, It's just you're pokemon remind me of my friends, we got in a big fight, and separated, but I still worry about them." "Don't worry, us dex holders all havea bond that no distance can break. Do you really think Blue, and Red were always best friends. For most of their journey, they couldn't stand each other." Yellow said smiling. "What do you mean a bond?" "The red box Professor Oak gave all of us. If you have that with you, there will always be someone no matter where you are, that is a friend."

"How sweet to see how you have matured Yellow dear, but don't you think we should worry about the task at hand?" The group turned to see a old woman, with a cane, and a Gengar. "Agatha? What are you doing here?" "Lance assigned me to watch over Cerulean City. I saw four people go in to the closed game corner, and no one come out. I thought I would investigate, I guess one left without me noticing. Now how about we find, Oh My." "Woah, Pidgeotto quick use Aerial Ace!" "Butterfree use Psychic!" "Charizard, Dragon Claw!" "Gengar use Shadow Ball!" The Muk took all four attacks like a pro.

"I've never seen a Muk this big, not even Koga's is close to this size, wait do you smell that?" Blaine said. "Smell what?" Agatha and Yellow asked. "I smell it, it's, it's raw sewage? But how, come on think Kyle. Man I wish Brad was here, he would know what to do. Think! Think! I got it. The raw sewage combined with the army of Grimer that fled downstairs, probably combined to form this giant Muk. Now how to beat it." "KYLE STOP THINKING SO MUCH, YOU'RE PIDGEOTTO ISN'T doing to well." Blaine said.

_'I must give, pant, Master more time. He is so important to me. I know he will figure this out. I know he will, he cares about pokemon, he will help us all. I can't do it though, this is nothing like I have ever faced. I mean I fought the occasional Grimer, of a trainer coming through, but this thing is much more power, urk, ful. If I want to keep Master happy I need to get stronger. I have to get stronger. There is no other option, as long as Master keeps trying, I will keep trying. It is time to evolve once again to save Master's life._

"Another bright light? Kyle how many of your pokemon do you plan on evolving down here? Would you like some help with the next one, or are you going to give that one a hug for it evolve?" Blaine asked sarcastically. "Come on I need a strategy! Think Kyle, THINK. Man Brad really makes this whole thinking look a whole lot easier than it really is. Muk is huge, none of our attacks are doing a thing. We would need an Onix, or a Snorlax, to even meet the same level of power as that thing. I need to think of a different plan though. We don't have either of those Pokemon, what do we have though. Wait the pokedex! Lets see. 'Pidgeotto now knows, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Steel Wing, and MIRROR MOVE that might just work. I got it, Pidgeotto or whatever you are now," "Pidgeot." Yellow added quickly. "Thanks, okay Pidgeot use Mirror Move, next time Muk lunges at you.

_"Anything for you Kyle. I will do what is needed to keep you safe. Okay Muk. Face the wrath of a fully evolved PIdgeot. MIRROR. MOVE._

"Giggle." "What is so funny Yellow." Kyle asked. "The Muk is gone, Machamp sealed the entrance, everything is fine." "Don't worry everything is fine, but here's the thing I have a special gift. I can talk to Pokemon, like a whisperer of some sort. Anyway I heard what your Pidgeot was saying during that battle. Giggle." "Okay what is so funny!" "Your Pidgeot loves you Kyle." "Okay, cool I want to have close bonds with my pokemon." "No Kyle I mean she loves you, as in she has a HUGE crush on you. Any way I gotta go too. Need to keep up a semi normal act as to not arouse any suspicion. Tell Brad I said Hi okay." With that Kyle was alone again.

"Okay, now I need to find that man and collect my reward for cleaning the Poison type pokemon, out of the game corner. If he tries anything though, my new team will stop him."

End of Chapter

Kyle

Wartortle

Ice Beam Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeot

Aerial Ace Mirror Move Air Cutter Steel Wing

Nidorina

Poison Sting Focus Energy Thunder Bite

Gengar

Hyper Beam Lick Shadow Ball Hypnosis

Machamp

Focus Punch Low Kick Cross Chop Bulk Up


	24. The Shady Dealers Real Intentions

Chapter 24

The Shady Dealer's real Intentions

"I'm sorry Nidorina, but after I get that pokemon from the man, I am going back after that Muk, and you won't be much help at that point. I don't want to risk loosing you, or your pokeball. SO for the time you can stay at Proffessor Oak's lab, with… Alakazam? I hope." "Sonny, I hope you don't plan on going after that Muk!" " I will get Koga to take care of that, later, poison types are his specialty. That Muk is too dangerous, even a ex- eliet four member, such as myself may not be able to take it alone." Agatha said. "When did you get here?" "I heard you talk to your pokeball for 10 minutes, I have been here plenty long enough. I came here though, to invite you to lunch. A few of my old friends, are here. I thought you might like to learn a thing or two from your elders.

Kyle never one to turn down an offer, _if that isn't obvious already _walked with Agatha across Celadon City to where she is staying for the time. When they got there, Kyle saw it was a very small lunch party. With him and Agatha, there were only 5 people there. The other guests were a very stumpy old man, with a long beard, and full mustache. A young woman who looked as out of place as he was, and PROFESSOR OAK!?

"Hello Kyle, seems I am running into the three of you all over the place. Come on over let us introduce you. The man next to me is Mr. Pokemon Sr. He is the president of the pokemon fan club. And the young woman over there is Loreli. A previous member of the elite four, and the cause of Red's injuries that happened during one of their training sessions. "Professor, I told you to stop mentioning that. I already get enough of that from Yellow, and Red's mom. It was an accident. It was supposed to hit Charizard, but it flew out of the way." "AHH A PROTÉGÉ OF PROFESSOR OAK! YOU MUST HAVE MANY RARE POKEMON. LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!"

"Agatha?" Kyle called weakly. "Just send them out by the others. Kyle looked and sure enough there was 4 Gengars, 2 Haunters, A rapidash, Persian, 2 Fearows, a Dodrio, a Cloyster, 2 Lapras, a Dewgong, and a Jynx. "Okay Here you go. WARTORTLE LET'S GO! TIME TO STRETCH YOU"RE WINGS PIDGEOT! COME ON OUT GENGAR! I CHOOSE YOU MACHAMP." "Wow so many strong pokemon it isso hard, to tell which one to look at first" The president said. Wartortle saw his fully evolved team mates, feeling a little intimidated he stayed by the trainers.

"I see you have been busy, those are three pokemon that are not easy to obtain. Of course Wartortle here is still great." Professor Oak said. "Kyle if you don't mind, my pokemon could teach Wartortle a strong ice type move. It would make a great boost to anyone's team." Loreli said. Her pokemon didn't wait for an answer and immediately started teaching Wartortle Blizzard.

"So Agatha I can see how you know Loreli, but how do you know Mr Pokemon and the professor?" Kyle asked. "SAMUEL OAK I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD FAIL TO MENTION FOR THE **SECOND TIME **THAT THE THREE OF US STARTED OUR JOURNEY TOGETHER 70 YEARS AGO!" Agatha said angrily. "Ah yes, you see Kyle, the three of us, are Pallet Town trainers much like your self. Who knows you three might end up like us one day." "Okay but if we do can I be Mr. Pokemon?" "Why?" Agatha and the Professor Oak asked. "Because, he is rich, has amazing facial hair and still has the energy of a five year old." That got a laugh from the whole group.

"You know, I came here, about some fortune about a pokemon that would be given to me, and save my life. I think that I may not need it. Seeing you four, showed me that I shouldn't let someone else, or the expected things decide my life, I am in charge of it. I should do what I think is best." "Good to hear that me inviting you to this lunch was not a waste." Agatha said. "Hey his Wartortle also learned Blizzard!" Loreli said angrily. "Oh Loreli you know what I meant.

"That reminds me. I offered a boy a pokemon a few days ago, but he never came to pick it up from me. Maybe this Pokemon should go to you then. It is quite a rare Pokemon, when I bought the game corner, it was the only thing left. It's called a Porygon, very powerful, extremely expensive. Consider it a thanks for letting me look at your amazing pokemon." Mr. Pokemon said, grabbing a pokeball out of his brown trench coat. "Now I can start converting it into the new Pokemon fan club headquarters!"

End of Chapter

Kyle

Wartortle

Blizzard Water Gun Rapid Spin Bubble beam

Pidgeot

Aerial Ace Mirror Move Air Cutter Steel Wing

Gengar

Hyper Beam Lick Shadow Ball Hypnosis

Machamp

Focus Punch Low Kick Cross Chop Bulk Up

Porygon

Conversison Tri Attack Psychic Shock Wave


	25. The Return

Chapter 25

The Return

"Four months here, Agatha has the whole city on lock down, I have nowhere I can go, except to Saffron. Like that will happen with Christian there. She even blocked off the sewer so I can't go after the Muk. At least a boxing tournament will be happening in a week, maybe I will enter Machamp?" Kyle said waking up. "Hey what's all the commotion about, OH NO! Outside was the a pool of purple sludge coming out of the sewers. Kyle quickly put on pants, grabbed his pokeballs and ran outside.

"I was worried about this, and with Agatha back at the league to report, she won't get here in time. The city will be destroyed by the time she gets here. The gym leader won't be much help, she only trains grass types. Guess it's up too me. Wartortle, Machamp lets go! Wartortle use Hydro Pump! Machamp use Earthquake!" the two attacks hit still seeming to do nothing. Okay then. Time for the cavalry. Pidgeot Gengar lets go. Pidgeot Air Cutter. Gengar Shadow Claw." Once again nothing happened. "I don't need to beat it alone, I just need to hold it off until help arrives.

Meanwhile in Lavender town

"Thanks again President Silph. I will try and keep you up to date on what's going on. Let's see the quickest way to Cerulean is through an underground tunnel. Okay then Butterfree ready to go underground again?" a young, but mature boy said.

"Come on keep trying. Wartortle use Blizzard. Machamp use Cross Chop. Pidgeot use Steel Wing! Gengar use Hypnosis! SERIOUSLY STILL NOTHING WHAT IS THIS THING GOING to take to beat. Porygon come on out and use Psychic!" It seemed to shake the Muk. "That's it! Gengar Psybeam! Porygon Psychic!" We might be able to actually do this without any help. This would definitely be something to rub in Christian's face.

"Go through the underground. They said. It will be fun they said. It will be quick they said. It will be safe they said. SINCE WHEN HAS A BROKEN CEMENT TUNNEL BEEN SAFE! Come on Butterfree we are almost there."

"Come on we need to keep trying! Wartortle Skull Bash! Machamp Earthquake! Pidgeot Aerial Ace! Gengar Hypnosis! Porygon Tri Attack! We have to keep fighting, help has to be close by. Please be close by, my pokemon can't take much more of this." Kyle said starting to get worried.

"Onix help me out, let's get through this collapsing tunnel!" Who is the idiot using Earthquake by a tunnel. Whoever it is, is going to pay for this!" the boy said.

"Blastoise Let's go. Hydro pump! Machamp Cross Chop! Gengar use Shadow Claw! Porygon Shock Wave!" Kyle said "Come on where are some other trainers right now." "Onix IRON TAIL!" Kyle turned and saw a familiar face. "Brad you're here." "Did someone ask for reinforcements? I would have been here sooner, but the underground tunnels started to collapse. Ivysaur Solar beam! Mankey Focus Blast! Butterfree use Psybeam! Starmie use Psychic!" The five attacks hit. Finally hurting the Muk. "Go on Kyle this is your capture. Try this." Brad said tossing Kyle a heavy ball.

"Okay Heavy Ball GO!" Kyle yelle. Time seemed to slow down as the monstrosity tried to break out of the ball. Finally the ball stopped shaking, Kyle had caught the giant Muk.

"So I see you got Bulbasaur and Mankey back." "And I see that your team has completely changed since I last saw you, besides Machamp that is." "Yeah I have had an eventful four months, too say the least.

End of Chapter

Brad

Ivysaur

Double Edge Frenzy Plant Toxic Solar Beam

Mankey

Seismic Toss Rage Karate Chop Focus Blast

Butterfree

Tackle Gust Psybeam Silver Wind

Starmie

Rapid Spin Psychic Ice Beam Bubblebeam

Onix

Rock Slide Iron Tail Head Smash Dig

Kyle

Blastoise

Blizzard Hydro Pump Skull Bash Bubble beam

Pidgeot

Aerial Ace Mirror Move Air Cutter Steel Wing

Gengar

Hyper Beam Shadow Claw Shadow Ball Hypnosis

Machamp

Focus Punch Earthquake Cross Chop Bulk Up

Porygon

Conversison Tri Attack Psychic Shock Wave

Muk

Sludge Bomb Body Slam Rollout Sludge Wave


	26. The Mighty Tauros

Chapter 26

The Mighty Tauros

"Who needs them anyways? Brad was slowing me down, and Kyle is lost without me. They were lucky I was coming on the journey to begin with. They should have stuck with me, all I said was I had to beat Sabrina, then we would go find Brad's missing pokemon, and finally help Kyle with his bad luck problem. I mean we are on this journey because of me. No one is looking for a comedian, or whatever Brad is looking to become. The world needs strong trainers and that is just what I'm going to become!" Christian said, walking towards Vermillion City.

Suddenly Christian felt the ground shake. He heard a man yell, get out of there kid, it's dangerous. Christian turned just in time to see a rampaging Tauros charging at him just him, just before he ducked out of the way. "What was that?" "I am mighty sorry kid, you see I am a Tauros rancher, but that Tauros just will not listen to me. Doesn't matter what I try nothing works." "I have an idea, what if I caught it, then gave it to you. It might listen to you at that point." Christian said. "Alright kid you got yourself a deal.

"Okay then, time to fight a Tauros. Charmeleon, are you ready?" Christian said chasing after the Tauros. 20 miutes later, he found the Tauros charging through a grass land, disturbing the pokemon there. "Okay Charmeleon Go! Use Flamethrower!" The Tauros quickly jumped out of the way, then charged forward, hitting Charmeleon head on. "Charmeleon get up and Use Thunder Punch!" Christian said determined to win. The Tauros grabbed Charmeleon's arm with his horns, and Charmeleon went crashing into the ground.

"How in the, it took out Charmeleon without. Ever. Attacking. That gym leader must have ment that this was my training. Okay then Tauros, this is not over. I will be back." Christian said recalling Charmeleon and retreating to the ranch. "You're back! Did you catch Tauros?" The man said. "No, I didn't, but I have a plan to do it. All I need to do, is use more than one attack at a time. Watch over Charmeleon while I finish this okay." With that Christian left, and found Tauros by a river.

"Okay Poliwhirl, it's your turn to fight. Let's go Bubblebeam!" The Tauros moved as planned. "Now Poliwhirl quick switch to Ice Beam! Try and dodge that Tauros!" The next thing Christian saw was an angry Tauros charging towards Poliwhirl. Just before he got to Poliwhirl, the Tauros quickly turned around and bucked, sending Poliwhirl into a tree. "Come on Poliwhirl! Get up and use Hypnosis!" The Tauros jumped up and out of the way landing directly on Poliwhirl. "Fine you may have won twice, today, but I promise you I will not stop until I catch you!" Christian said carrying a beaten Poliwhirl to the ranch. Setting down Poliwhirl next to Charmeleon, Christian is at his wits end.

"Kid listen if you can't do it…" "NO I I I'M NOT LOSING NOT AGAIN. I NEED TO PROVE MYSELF! Pikachu let's go it's your turn, we will win for sure." Meanwhile Nidorhino is looking at his beaten friends, wondering why his trainer didn't ask for his help. "Let's see what we are up against, before we try anything, this time.

Tauros Male

Ability: Anger Point

Take Down Wild Charge

Horn Attack Fling

"So our new friend likes speed. Pikachu get his attention with thunderbolt then use quick attack!" Not sure what the plan was Pikachu reluctantly went along with it. It sure got the Tauros' attention. It started using Wild Charge. Pikachu realized this turned around and used what looked like Wild Charge. _Pikachu's signature move, VOLT TACKLE, engulfs Pikachu in electricity then charges forward at a blinding speed. _Still even with the new move, Pikachu was sent flying from the impact. Before Christian could react, something came out and attacked Tauros. Nidorhino what was he doing here. "Wait Nidorhino you got a hit in on Tauros! Nidorhino use Take Down but jump right before you hit him." Now Ultra Ball GO!"

"Here is your Tauros sir." "Keep it kid, you are the only one who actually kept trying for that Tauros. Truth be told it isn't mine. It just showed up a few weeks ago, and has been causing problems ever since. You are the tenth trainer that tried, but you are the only one that didn't give up. I personally think, with that Tauros you will go far.

A/N

Even though Tauros does have a full move set, I do plan on it mainly being a improvised attacker for a while. It will mainly just be using it's horns and natural strength instead of attacks to battle.

End of Chapter

Christian

Charmeleon

Thunder Punch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail Volt Tackle

Poliwhirl

Bubble Beam Body Slam Double Slap Ice Beam

Tauros

Take Down Wild Charge Horn Attack Fling


	27. Destroying DIglett's Cave

Chapter 27

Destroying Diglett's Cave

"Whoa, what is going on over there, it sounds like there is a war going on over by that cave." Christian had just arrived in Viridian city, after trekking it all the way he was ready to get some sleep. Unfortunatley it seemed like if he wanted any, he would have to handle this himself. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Come on Poliwhirl let's see what's going on."

"Red! Karen! We have to keep trying! If these Diglettt make it out of this cave, Viridian City will be destroyed!" A muscular man in cameo gear shouted. "Raichu use Hyper Beam at the center of the wave!" "Surge we know what is at stake right now, but we still need to try and keep the Diglett and Dugtrio safe." Said a woman with long Blue-Grey hair. "Now Umbreon use Secret Power!" "RED HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP OVER THERE?" Surge said.

Meanwhile on the seemingly endless flow of ground pokemon. "I'm doing fine, and stop yelling we have walkie talkies for a reason. Now Espeon use Psychic, try and break the collars!" The young man was wearing a long sleeved, red jacket, worn from weather jeans, a red cap, and a cape.

"HEY YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO STOP ALL THIS SOUND! I AM ALREADY IN A BAD MOOD, AND I DO NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW!" Christian appeared at the entrance to the cave. "Now tell your buddy on the other side to get out of the way. I have an idea on how to get rid of this problem." Christian said coldly. "What do you plan on doing that will work? We have been at this for a few weeks now, and still nothing has changed!" Surge said. "Simple, now watch. Tauros charge straight forward into that mountain of pokemon!"

Before the command was even finished, the bull pokemon, was charging towards the mountain. "No you idiot! Those pokemon were so tightly packed, removing them would cause a… MOVE!" Surge said as he pushed Christian out of the way of a falling boulder. "Red, take this kid out of the cave and meet back at the port." Surge said from the other side. "Okay come on kid let's go. Espeon return!" Red said. "Wait! Hold on!" Christian said while returning Tauros. "You mean to tell me you are THE Red! The one who beat team rocket on his own without loosing a single match. EVER!"

"Listen kid, you will realize very quick, that what the media says is not always true. I have lost a lot of battles, including against Lt. Surge. I am not the perfect-record trainer the media says that I am. I am nowhere close to a perfect trainer. In fact, I was a lot like you when I was your age. I was brash, alone, I thought needed no one, just like you." "How do you know so much about me? What makes you think I don't need anyone?" "It's simple Christian." Red said putting on his cape, "I was the one who led you through Mt. Moon. Now let's go the exit is just up ahead."

"Not so fast Red!" said a woman's voice. "Fine, Now. Let's. Go. The. Exit. Is. Just. Up. Ahead." "Not what I meant Red and you know it." Said the woman. She was wearing a Black Team Rocket uniform. "Yeah, I know that Leila, but you deserved it." Red said smugly. "Christian get ready this admin is no pushover." "Come on out Rhydon, Golem, Nidoking, Sandslash!" Leila said, sending out the four menacing ground types. "Heracross! I need your assistance." Red said sending out a buff beetle pokemon. "Poliwhirl, we could use a good soaking!" "Rhydon! Nidoking! Horn Drill on that Poliwhirl! "Poliwhirl, use Hydro Pump to knock them back." The two rhino pokemon quickly flew into a wall, but were far from out. "Golem use rollout!" "Heracross use Seismic Toss." The large pokemon was quickly thrown around like it was nothing. "Now Sandslash quick use Metal Claw!" "Snorlax, stop it." "Red had sent out his largest pokemon out in the chaos of the battle just in case. The large pokemon simply stood in the way and took the attacks, not feeling a thing. "Now Snorlax Hyper Beam!" The beam hit Leila and sent the admin flying. "Noo! I'm blasting off for the first time! Only lackeys do that!"

As the two heros exited the cave, Christian realized, they were just outside Mt. Moon. "Now are you coming back to the port? Lt. Surge is waiting for his battle with you Christian. You don't want to keep him waiting." Christian turned to see Redd on his Charizard with an out stretched hand.

Later at the Vermilion Port

"Okay Recruit! Let's see what you have to be part of the squadron! We will each use 3 of our troops in this battle. Red would you judge this battle. My referee is on medical leave." Lt. Surge said. "Sir Yes Sir!" Red said with a salute. "Battle begin!"

End of Chapter

Christian

Charmeleon

Thunder Punch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail Volt Tackle

Poliwhirl

Hydro Pump Body Slam Double Slap Ice Beam

Tauros

Take Down Wild Charge Horn Attack Fling


	28. Shocking GYm Battle

Chapter 28

Shocking Gym Battle

"Okay, we are battling on the port for a slightly different challenge. Now for my first trooper I have Electrode!" Lt. Surge cried. "Okay then GO TAUROS! Charge forward and knock Electrode off the dock." Tauros charged forward, but Electrode's speed let it get out of the way far before Tauros even got close. Tauros quickly fell in the water and started flailing about. "Tauros return." Christian said glumly. "Listen recruit, we are having our battle here for the simple reason, that a pokemon league match is not on a flat arena. There are many different types of fields, and you will have to quickly adapt to this. Take our arena for instance, there is little room to turn around, so unless they can turn quick, you won't be able to use a fast pokemon." Lt. Surge said.

"Then let's try this. Go Pikachu!'' Use quick attack and head towards the beach!" "I am not falling for that trick kid, we are not leaving this dock. Besides who said you can retreat from war recruit." "Who said I was retreating? Pikachu use Volt Tackle then jump and use Iron Tail!" "Electrode quick try and get out of the way!" It was to late. Pikachu's boosted speed plus the water that fell on the dock from Tauros, made it so Electrode could not get away. The two attacks hit sending Electrode spinning into the water. "Now Pikachu, quickly use Iron Tail one more time, and finish this!" The third attack knocked out the Electrode.

"Good work Recruit, but we aren't done yet. Now for my second Commanding officer! Go Raichu! Use Mach Punch!" Surge said. "So it's Pikachu vs. Riachu, this will be an interesting battle." Red said to himself. ""Pikachu quick dodge the Mach Punches." "Raichu back that flunky into a corner and use Hyper Beam!" There was a great big flash. When the light faded Christian's Pikachu was floating in the water after just one attack. "Pikachu NO!" Christian cried running into the water to get his hurt Pikachu. "It's time to raise you're flag recruit. You can't win this battle yet. You're troops aren't strong enough to get us. Come back and try again.

"No! You said do not retreat, so I won't. Now Tauros let's GO!" Christian said. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time? No matter Raichu lets finish this use Focus Punch." "Tauros on my mark." "Better give a command recruit it's gonna be over to quick." "TAUROS NOW FLIP THAT RAT!" The Raichu was sent flying over 30 feet up in the air. "Now Tauros charge towards the beach." Just as Tauros got to the beach Raichu crashed through the dock and destroying it. "I knew this dock is no longer in use, so now all that is left is the beach, drift wood, and the metal posts. Now the posts are retreating, and the beach is the battle field."

"Recruit get your act together, since coming to this city, you have destroyed 2 landmarks. You aren't winning. YOU ARE A THREAT TO THIS OPERATION!" Surge yelled. "I WASN"T GOING TO USE THIS BUT GO ADMIRAL ELECTABUZZ!" "Electabuzz grab onto that Tauros's horns and use Thunder on it!" "Tauros don't let him and use Wild Charge!" The two loud of attacks collided causing a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Tauros was being held up in the air by Surge's Electabuzz. "Now Electabuzz. Use THUNDER!" Surge cried out. Tauros fell to the ground smoke rising up from its body. "Tauros return. You did your job. Okay Charmeleon finish this!" Christian said.

Red watched as a flame surrounded Christian. "Karen do you see what I am seeing?" Red asked. "Yeah, I see it, but I don't believe it. The human Blaze ability. I always thought it was just a bedtime story, to keep us out of trouble. Just like Missing No'." "Yeah, just like…Missing…No'…" Red said slowly.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower against Electabuzz!" "Electabuzz dodge and use Thunderbolt!" The two attacks moved past each at almost a blur. "Charmeleon onto the posts. Then useThunder punch directly down!" Just to Christians plan Electabuzz followed Charmeleon not awaiting an order. Unfortunatly because of Charmeleon's headstart, each post was already shooken, and Electabuzz fell into the water. "Now Charmeleon finish this! Use Flamethrower!" With that Surge's last pokemon was defeated.

"Well Solider welcome to the team. Here is your medal. The Thunder Badge. Commander Red I believe you have a weapon for our newest solider." Surge said. "Of course Lt. Surge. Solider Christian here is the Fire Evolution Stone. I understand your friend Brad is the new owner of all of them." "I wouldn't say he is my friend. He left me to go after something stupid." "Christian that is why you are just a solider. All of us Gym leaders, Pokedex holders, and even the Elite Four are all part of the army." Surge said. "OKAY WHAT ARMY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Christian yelled. "The army against the villainous teams of the world. No matterwhat you think Kyle, and Brad are your friends, and I am sure wherever they are they are worried about you. If you don't believe me then go face Sabrina again." Red said. With that Christian headed North to Saffron City.

End of Chapter

Christian

Charmeleon

Thunder Punch Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunderbolt Quick Attack Iron Tail Volt Tackle

Poliwhirl

Hydro Pump Body Slam Double Slap Ice Beam

Tauros

Take Down Wild Charge Horn Attack Fling


	29. Rematch Against Sabrina

Chapter 29

Rematch against Sabrina

"It has been a whole month and a half since I was last here. This time though, I KNOW that I will beat Sabrina's Wabuffett. Tauros will make sure if that." Christian said to himself as he proudly walked into the gym. "Hello Christain. I see you are here to have a rematch. First though meet my good friend Will. He is the Psychic trainer of Kanto's Elite Four." Sabrina said with a monotone voice. "Hello Christian, Sabrina was just saying that she was expecting you to be coming back today. If you would not mind, I would really like to watch your gym battle today." "Sure, sure now let's get on with the battle. Go Poliwhirl!" Christian shouted.

"Very well. I choose you Alakazam!" "Wait what you didn't have that one last time!" "Of course not, you are a stringer trainer, I use Alakazam for the trainers that have 3 or more gym badges. Did you really expect the same battle." "Whatever I will still win. Poliwhirl use Hydro Pump!" "Alakazam use teleport to dodge. Now use Psychic!" "Poliwhirl quick use Rain Dance!" Just as Poliwhirl was struck it started to rain. Okay Poliwhirl take a break. Pikachu it is your turn." Christian said switching his pokemon. "Pikachu use Thunder!" Christian cried. Instantly the whole arena glowed, and blew up. When the smoke cleared, Alakazam was out cold.

"Yes good job Pikachu. We did it! We did it!" Christian said. "You are far from done though. While you have beaten Alakazam, two of your four pokemon have already battle. While I still have three all ready to go. Now let's see you deal with this. Go Mr. Mime!" Sabrina said. "Fine Pikachu let's go use Volt Tackle!" "Mr. Mime use Barrier!" The attack hit but it seemed to do almost nothing. "Man I wish the guys were here now. With them we could have figured something out. Think! Mr. Mime. Okay probably defensive like Wabuffet, but what else. By the looks of it, it can probably also fight back. Wait the ground is still wet. That's it!" Christian thought. "Pikachu stick your tail in the ground and use thunder!"

"Mr. Mime use psychic to counter it!" The two attacks collided, and both flew towards their sender. "Mr. Mime use Reflect! Pikachu dodge." It was to late. Pikachu was not able to get its tail out of the ground quick enough, and was knocked out by its own attack. "Poliwhirl let's finish this! Use Ice Beam. "Mr. Mime was frozen in place leaving Poliwhirl open to attack it again. "Poliwhirl get into the air with Hydro Pump. Then finish it off with Body Slam!" Poliwhirl went way up and following gravity's law, it fell HARD!

When Poliwhirl got up, there was a flatten, and frozen Mr. Mime on the ground. "Mr. Mime return. Now come on out Exeggutor!" Out came a pokemon that looked like a palm tree. "Okay I know Exeggutor is a grass type. So let's go with Charmeleon!" Charmeleon came out looking pumped. Will, was not sure what it was exactly, but he sensed a great power. "Charmeleon use Flamethrower!" "Exeggutor dodge then use a rapid fore Bullet Seed." For such a big pokemon it was quick. Charmeleon was just as quick, he reaimed his flamethrower constantly. Finally the flames ran out and out came a large cloud of smoke, that covered the entire arena.

"Exeggutor now rapid fire bullet seed!' Sabrina said. Somewhere in the smoke they heard the seeds hit. What happened next was odd though. The seeds were flung away. With a lot of force! Suddenly a Orange Rocket flew out of the smoke. The rocket opened up showing a Charizard. "Charmeleon er Charizard you evolved! Now let's do this use Flamethrower!" The power was immense, Christian could feel the heat coming from the flames 30 feet away. When the flames cleared Exeggutor was still standing. "Exeggutor use Barrage!" "Charizard fly into the air then use Flamethrower!" This attack took out Exeggutor.

"Good job Christian here you go, the Marsh badge is your's."

A/N

Seriously WHY does Sabrina have the Marsh Badge, and Koga have the Soul Badge. Shouldn't the psychic user give out the soul badge, and the Poison user have the Marsh badge.

"Wait what about the fourth battle." "I already know how it would end, your Tauros would beat my Waubbufett with little to no problem. Go on your friends will be waiting for you in Celadon, they miss you, and you wether or not you admit it, you do miss them. Go there you will get your next badge in that city." Sabrina said

End of Chapter

Christian

Charizard

Wing Attack Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunder Quick Attack Iron Tail Volt Tackle

Poliwhirl

Hydro Pump Body Slam Rain Dance Ice Beam

Tauros

Take Down Wild Charge Horn Attack Fling


	30. The Great Reunion

Chapter 30

The Great Reunion

"Come on Kyle you have been waitng for 4 months, face it Christian does not need us. Let's just get going we have a pokedex to complete." Brad said picking up the bag containing his pokemon. The two had just woken up. It has been a week since Kyle caught Muk, and Brad was getting tired of waiting. "Come on Brad just one more day, I am sure he will come. If he isn't here by sundown, then we will leave. Just please, Christian is like a brother to me." Kyle said. "Really a brother would say he doesn't care about his own brother's life. You remember what I said back in Cerulean. Red and I are like brothers, we don't wish bad things upon each other. We help each other out when we need it. Christian is nothing but a selfish jerk, who has no respect for anyone but himself and Red whom he idolizes. For another thing…, what are you doing? Why are you shaking your hands like that Kyle?"

"Is that really what you think of me? After I came here as soon as I found out you two were already here. I guess I was right about you Brad. You are just a big jerk!" Brad turned around to see Christian. "Well if you need me I am heading off to face the Celadon City Gym leader. If you two really are my friends, I would really like it, if you came and supported me." Christian said, after healing his pokemon. "I don't know about you Brad, but I am be going to the battle. Come along when you are a little less grumpy." Kyle said hurrying to catch up to Christian.

"So what is your plan for this gym battle Christian. I have been training with them for a while, and they have some pretty strong grass types in that gym. Their leader even has a Venasaur!" "Don't worry, I have a few new tricks up my sleeve. I got 2 more gym badges since we were last together. My team is a lot stronger." Christian said. "So this is it the Celadon City gym, looks more like a garden, than a gym." Christian said walking in. "Kyle quickly took a seat at the sideline, wondering what kind of battle it would be.

"Hello Christian, I have been expecting you." Erika said. "Really another fortune teller! How many of you are there!" Christian yelled. "Oh sorry, your friends Kyle and Brad have been training here for a while, and said that you would be coming soon. Sadly it seems like Brad isn't here. He seemed like he really wanted to see this battle. None the less it is time to battle. Go Victreebell!" Erika said. Out popped the weed/turnip like pokemon.

A/N

Seriously what is Victreebell supposed to be other than revolting.

"Okay then let's go Nidorhino!" Christian called out the purple rhino pokemon. Now before we begin how about we raise the winning a bit more. If you win, you will get to join your friends in the gym's personal spa hotel, free of charge. Your pokemonn will also be cared for over the night as well of course." Erika said. "Sure sounds great, now let's battle." Christian said excitedly. Nidorhino start off strong with Dig!" Christian yelled. "Stay on high alert Victreebell keep your focus." "Now Nidorhino come out then use Double Kick!" Nidorhino quickly came out of the ground and came kicking at Victreebell. "Victreebell quick use Vine Whip!" Erika said. The two attacks collided and sent the pokemon flying. "Nidorhino, quick use Drill Peck!" This knocked out the Victreebell, but Nidorhino was not looking great.

"Go Vileplume! Use Giga Drain!" Erika said. The flower pokemon came out and sucked out the remainder of Nidorhino's health. "Nidorhino is no longer able to battle, the winner is Vileplume." The judge said. "Tauros I choose you!" Christian said. "So that is one of the tricks that he has up his sleeve." Kyle looked over to see Brad walking into the arena followed by Butterfree. "What is with you and that Butterfree? It hasn't gone in it's pokeball unless completely necessary." Kyle said. "I don't know, but I keep hearing a voice in the back of my head telling me to keep Butterfree out. It is really weird, but as long as I don't do it unless needed I don't hear anything." Brad said. "Oh look Christian won again." Brad said. Tauros had taken out the Vileplume with ease and was now onto Tangela.

"Tauros use charge forward!" "Tangela use Vine Whip to lift Tauros into the air then slam him into the ground!" The Tangela lifted the Bull pookemon high into the air then slammed him into the ground. Tauros got up, barely but it did get up. "Tauros let's finish this use Stomp." "Tangela use Headbutt." The two pokemon knocked each other out. "Go Venasaur!" Erika said. "Let's save my trump for later. Go Poliwhirl!" "Christian don't you know, that water is not good against grass types." "Not now, but with this he might have a chance. Christian use this." Brad threw the water stone towards Christian. "Thanks Brad! I summon the power of the mighty Water Stone! Poliwhirl it is time to evolve!" The light quickly faded, and there stood a larger Poliwhirl. Poliwrath let's do this. ICEBEAM!" "Venasaur use Frenzy Plant!" The ice beam didn't make it far before Poliwrath was knocked out in a single hit. "Charizard, I am counting on you for the win! Use Flamethrower." "Venasaur use Solar Beam!" The two beams hit, and went back and fourth, in a push-pull matter. "Charizard full power!" Christian cried. Soon the Venasaur was overpowered and taken down.

End of Chapter

Brad

Ivysaur

Double Edge Frenzy Plant Toxic Solar Beam

Mankey

Seismic Toss Rage Karate Chop Focus Blast

Butterfree

Tackle Gust Psybeam Silver Wind

Starmie

Rapid Spin Psychic Ice Beam Bubble beam

Onix

Rock Slide Iron Tail Head Smash Dig

Christian

Charizard

Wing Attack Metal Claw Smokescreen Flamethrower

Nidorhino

Sludge Bomb Rock Smash Double Kick Take Down

Pikachu

Thunder Quick Attack Iron Tail Volt Tackle

Poliwrath

Hydro Pump Body Slam Rain Dance Ice Beam

Tauros

Take Down Wild Charge Horn Attack Fling

Kyle

Blastoise

Blizzard Hydro Pump Skull Bash Bubble beam

Pidgeot

Aerial Ace Mirror Move Air Cutter Steel Wing

Gengar

Hyper Beam Shadow Claw Shadow Ball Hypnosis

Machamp

Focus Punch Earthquake Cross Chop Bulk Up

Porygon

Conversion Tri Attack Psychic Shock Wave

Muk

Sludge Bomb Body Slam Rollout Sludge Wave


End file.
